The past Never stays in the past
by Jades Arrow
Summary: Bob Orton had an affair 17 years ago. Now he finds out he left her with child. Randy gets to know his new sister and so do his friends. One friend could have more than friendship feelings, but will they remain when they find out about her life? JohnOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Seventeen years ago Bob Orton had an affair. Now through a source he finds out he left her with child. What will his wife Jenna and his son Randy think about the whole situation? Will Randy's friends support whatever happens? What if one of Randy's friends felt feelings for Randy's younger sibling as more than friends? How would Randy feel about that?**

Bob Orton sat in the recliner re-reading the letter that came in the mail that day. Could it be true? How could he not have heard sooner? He looked at the letter again.

_"Dear Bob,_

_I know we haven't been in touch since you dated my sister seventeen years ago, but I thought you should know that after you left to go back to your wife, and son my sister found out she was pregnant with your child. She tried to have an abortion but she was too far along for the procedure. She would've given the baby up for adoption but when her boyfriend found out she was pregnant she just told him he was the father, and decided to keep it. You have a daughter; her name is Noelle Deon Boston. She's a senior in high school. The reason I'm writing after all these years is because Becky, and Dan, Becky's husband treat Noie like shit. They treat her like she's nothing, and she deserves better than that. She needs her father. She needs to feel safe and loved. Please think about this. I enclosed a picture from last summer at the beach._

_Sincerely,_

_Megan"_

Bob put the letter down and picked up the picture. Staring back at him was a petite blonde with long curly hair, and bright blue eyes. She looked really thin, but all in all she looked a lot like Randy but a female version.

"Hey Hun, can you help me with these groceries?"

Bob picked up the letter and helped his wife to the kitchen. They placed the groceries on the counter, and Jenna started to unpack them.

"Randy comes home tonight, and I'm going to make his favorite dinner."

"Jen we gotta talk. I have something to tell you."

Jenna looked at him oddly "Okay."

"Seventeen years ago when we split up for those few weeks I started seeing a woman named Becky. We only slept together a few times. Her sister wrote to me, and in the letter she said that Becky ended up pregnant. I have a daughter."

Bob handed the picture to Jenna along with the note, and let Jenna read everything for herself.

"Oh my God." Jenna was astonished.

"I know. This is huge. I'm so sorry that I had to tell you this way. If I had known before I would have told you trust me."

Jenna looked at the picture again. "She's beautiful. How are you gonna tell Randy?"

'I'll think of something."

Noelle shut her locker door, grabbed her backpack and went to leave school.

"Noie!!"

Noelle turned around to see her best friend Connor running towards her.

"Hey, what's up?"

Connor tilted her face to him "Another black? What happened?"

"Same thing as always. I was born. What did you want?"

"I got tickets last night off the internet to see Raw live in three weeks. Do you wanna go?"

"You know I can't. Besides I don't even like wrestling."

"You're my best friend, and I want you to come. Can you try to persuade your parents?"

Noelle nodded.

"Nice!" Connor said putting his arm around her shoulder and walking with her towards home. They walked home, and Connor dropped Noelle off at her house before heading to his own. Noelle looked at her front door before giving a defeated sigh and heading inside. She placed her book bag on the chair in the front hallway then walked into the kitchen where she could hear her mother chopping vegetables.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi, how was your day?" Becky said not looking up from what she was doing. Noelle realized her mom did that a lot, not looking at her, or even acknowledging her.

"It was okay. Do you work tonight?"

"Don't I always. Your Father will be here."

Noelle rolled her eyes, she knew what that meant. "Can I ask you something?"

Becky grunted a little at the hassle but let her go ahead.

"Why don't you ever look me in the face?"

"Because why would I want to look at everything I did wrong in my past? You're just a permanent reminder."

Noelle knew that would be her answer, but the tears still came. Noelle walked out of the kitchen to the stairs where she went to her bedroom, shut the door, and sat on her bed clutching a pillow as she cried. Why couldn't her parents just love her?

Later that evening after her mom went to work Noelle was laying in the dark as she heard her door creak open. She closed her eyes, and waited, her breath stuck in her throat from the fear she felt. She felt a hand run up her leg to the bottom of the boxers she was wearing, and shuttered a little at the touch. The hand moved to the bottom of her panties moving them aside to touch her. Noelle hated the nights she had these visits. She heard his breathing quicken and knew he was getting excited, her father always got excited about touching her, and feeling her. Something so gross and gruesome turned him on. He pulled her boxers and panties off she went to scream when she was suddenly flipped over to lie on her stomach. Without a hesitation on his part she felt him force himself inside of her. She clutched the bed sheets from the pain as he grabbed her hair, and pushed harder inside of her.

"Let Daddy know you like it." He whispered in her ear. "Cum for daddy."

"Stop it!!" Noelle cried as she felt him fondle her breasts. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he groaned in satisfaction.

"You like it. You're a little whore just like your mother. Just so you know, your mom told me weeks ago that I'm not your real father. Also if you breathe a word of this to anyone what I'm doing to you right now will be heaven compared to what I could do to you.

He got off of her, and left her lying there still clutching the sheets as realization set in.

"He wasn't her father, and his sick, and twisted games were just gonna get worse. Noelle got off her bed, and headed to the bathroom where she stripped down, and hoped into scalding hot shower letting the water mix with her tears.

Maybe one day her real dad would come and save her, if only wishes came true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I wasn't sure how this story would be to read because I'm trying a deeper level. If you're still reading thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, and the Character names you do not recognize. Everything else is owned by the WWE.**

Randy walked into the gym that day with a lot on his mind. Last nights conversation with his father and mother still not completely registering in his mind.

_**"Randy, I have something very important to tell you." Bob said as they all sat down to eat dinner.**_

_**"Dad you'd think you killed somebody the way your face looks." Randy looked over to his Mother, and saw her somber face. "What's going on?"**_

_**"It's complicated." Jenna said.**_

_**"I'm not 2 years old, I'm 22. I think I can handle it."**_

_**"Randy seventeen years ago your mother and I separated for a while. In that time I started seeing a woman. I received a note today from that woman's sister stating that I have a daughter. I didn't even know Becky was pregnant, that was the woman's name. She sent me a picture." Bob handed the picture to Randy who looked at in shock.**_

_**"So what happened with you, and Becky?" Randy asked.**_

_**"Your mother and I talked, and decided to work through our problems. I loved your mom, and you, and I told her that I wanted to be with Jenna, and my son. She took offense, and when I left we never spoke again obviously. I kept in touch a little with her sister Megan, but she never told me her sister was pregnant. We lost touch after a while too. I heard Becky got married, but that was it."**_

_**Randy put the picture down on the table and pushed his plate away. "So what are you gonna do?"**_

_**"Your Father and I talked all afternoon about the whole situation, and we decided to try to find Noelle, and get involved with her life if she'll let us. We want to help her out and let her know she's apart of our family too. Megan's letter said that her parents were very mean with her so we want to give her an option."**_

_**"Mean?"**_

_**"We're not sure what that means. We want to find out." Bob took a drink of his wine. "Megan's letter is postmarked Maryland so I'm guessing they still live in Annapolis. We head there on tour next week so I'm going to look Megan up, and find Noelle, and Becky. I'm going to see my daughter."**_

_**"Well I want to see my sister, and meet her too."**_

_**"Then you can go with me."**_

Randy walked to the locker room, and changed into sweats as his best friend John, and Dave came in.

"Hey Orton."

"Hey."

John patted him on the back "What's up?"

Randy looked up and didn't even know where to start; he took the picture out of his pocket, and handed it to John. "I found out last night that my dad had a sort of affair seventeen years ago, and now I have a seventeen year old sister. Her name is Noelle Boston."

Dave looked at the picture "Whoa. She's cute."

Randy got the picture back from John, and smiled "Yeah she is. My Dad and I are going to look her up next week in Annapolis."

"That's cool." John said sitting on the bench beside his best friend.

Noelle woke up that morning and dressed for school in a sweatshirt, and jeans. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, put on her shoes, and walked downstairs. No one else was up yet so she grabbed her book bag, and walked to Connor's house he was the only one she trusted anymore.

She knocked on the door, and as soon as Connor opened it she couldn't help the tears from falling.

Connor wrapped his arms around his best friend "What happened?"

Noelle let him lead her inside "I can't take it in that house anymore. My dad will kill me if I stay there any longer."

Connor sat her down on the couch. "Mom already went to work so we can talk freely."

"If I told you something personal would you think differently of me?"

Connor noticed she wasn't looking into his eyes at all, and knew this was gonna be bad. "Your like my sister nothing could change our friendship."

Noelle took a deep breath "My Dad has been ...fooling around...with me... for the last couple weeks." the tears fell openly" Last night...he told...me...that he's not my father...he..He...raped me!" Noelle put her face in her hands and Connor jumped beside her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Does anyone know?"

Noelle shook her head "How could he do that to me? I thought I was his daughter. He raped me then said he wasn't my father, and I was just a whore."

"I'll see if mom will let you stay here on the night's your mom works."

Noelle sobs subsided a bit to a slight hiccup "I can't do that. He'll know I told."

Connor forced her to look him in the face "You can't let him get a way with this. You have to go to the police."

"No! They won't believe me. You can't say anything, please."

Connor was so torn between his friend's safety and her loyalty. He nodded either way.

Noelle went to the bathroom to wash her face so they could head to school.

As they started up their road they heard Noelle's name being called.

"Noelle!"

They turned to see Becky. Noelle looked at Connor "I'll see you at school."

"Are you sure?"

Noelle nodded, and headed back to her house. Becky pushed her inside, and into the living room. Dan was sitting on the couch.

"You left awful early this morning."

"I couldn't sleep to much last night so I decided to go to school early today, so I went to get Connor, and walk to school. I didn't know it was a crime." Becky pushed her towards the couch, and Dan stuck his foot out catching her in the stomach. Noelle fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Beck, why don't you leave us alone to talk?"

Noelle saw her mom head out of the room and up the stairs. She turned her head back to Dan, and saw the meanness in his eyes.

"Did you tell him anything?"

Noelle stayed silent and was rewarded with a kick to her side and fist to her face.

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No." Noelle croaked out.

She was wrenched off the floor by her hair and thrown into a wall; he backhanded her across the face causing to slide to the floor holding her face.

"You think what I did to you last night was bad, you just wait. Your here till your eighteen, that gives me 6 months to torture you into insanity. Get to school."

Dan walked upstairs giving Noelle time to collect herself. She picked herself carefully up off the floor went to the bathroom to wipe the blood from her lip and nose then she headed to school.

She got there with 20 minutes to spare. Holding her side from the pain she headed to her locker, and then her first class of the day.

As her teacher was talking all Noelle could do was count how many days she had left till her birthday, and her freedom.

Megan was sitting at her kitchen table when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Megan? This is Bob Orton."

"Bob? I guess you got my letter."

"Where is my daughter?"

"Are you gonna help her?"

"I want to get to know my daughter."

Megan smiled and gave him the address. Bob wrote it down, and put it in his suitcase. Now he just had to find a way to explain everything to her so she would understand, and not make him out to be the bad guy.

Noelle laid on her bedroom floor that evening after the Rape and Beating Dan gave her. She couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to make it a week let alone six months through this, not on her own.

She crawled into her bathroom, and pulled herself up by using the sink. She opened her medicine cabinet and pulled out the pain pills from when she broke her leg last year. She looked at herself in the mirror totally disgusted with what she saw. Maybe she was just a whore, but she wouldn't be for much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I know this story jumps a bit from person to person and day to day but it'll make sense in the end.**

Bob and Randy waited to board the plane for Annapolis.

"Hey dad, what do you think she's like?"

"Noelle?"

Randy nodded.

"I hope she's a lot like you. Outgoing, and confident. Of course I also think she'll be sweet, and courteous like a girl should be."

"I hope she accepts us. I always kind of wanted a baby sister to protect, and hang out with."

"I never knew that."

"You never asked. Plus we were always on the road so family wasn't a big talk among you and mom."

Bob nodded his head

"Flight 412 to Annapolis is now boarding first class passengers first."

Randy and Bob stood up with their carry on bags and followed some of the other wrestlers to the plane.

Connor knocked on the front door of Noelle's house for the seventh time. Someone had to be there Noelle always walked to school with him.

Becky finally opened the door and rubbed her eyes "What Connor?"

"Where's Noelle?"

"School? I don't like your tone."

"She never showed to walk to school. Can I walk up to her room, and make sure she didn't sleep in?"

Becky opened the door wider for him to walk in, and he took the steps two at a time to her room. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

"Noelle?" He knocked lightly then let himself in "Noelle?"

Connor looked around the room and didn't see her anywhere. There were some spots on the floor that looked like blood but he wasn't going to think about that. He saw the light in her bathroom on so he tapped on the door.

"Noie, Are you in there?" He opened the door but hit something. When he looked down he saw Noelle, pale white lying on the floor blood coming from both wrists, and an open bottle of pain killers beside her with a broken glass.

"Oh God, what did you do?" He grabbed two towels from the counter and wrapped them around her wrists. He checked for a pulse, and feeling a weak one he took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Yes My friend slit her wrists! I need help!"

After giving the address to the operator he listened as the operator told him how to care for her wounds till the ambulance came. Connor noticed how busted up her face looked, and knew that Dan was to blame for this, he just had to find someone who cared enough about her to help.

The ambulance came and took Noelle to the ER where they pumped her stomach, and stitched her wrists up. The Doctor explained to her mother, Dan, and Connor that after a blood transfusion she would be moved to intensive care.

Connor excused himself to use the phone and walked outside to call Noelle's Aunt Megan.

The flight landed Randy, John, Bob, and Dave all walked to the luggage rack to grab what was theirs, and then they were gonna rent a car, and head to Noelle's house to talk to Becky.

"You guys don't mind riding with us?" Bob asked Dave, and John.

John shook his head " We all stick together you know that Cowboy. Also we want to be the first ones to meet the new Orton."

Randy laughed "Leave it to John."

Bob cell phone rang so he hooked it up to the car head set and put it on speaker so he had both his hands to drive.

"Hello?"

"Bob, this is Megan."

"Hey Meg, what's up, is Noelle with you?"

"No she's in intensive care at Mercy General. She tried to kill herself Bob."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Her friend Connor said he though Dan was to blame, he just wouldn't say why. Come over here. The police are here and if they can't find a family member to take her in while an investigation is underway they'll put her in foster care. I personally think she'll be happy either way."

"We're on our way."

Bob hung up and pulled a u-turn to head to the hospital.

"Hey Dad, you didn't ask if she was alive or not?"

"We'll ask when we get there."

They arrived a few minutes later and rushed into the lobby John and Dave right behind Randy, and Bob.

"Bob!"

Bob turned to see Megan and a boy standing in a hallway.

"Megan, where is she?"

Megan pointed to the window where a girl who looked dead was lying with tubes in her mouth and all sorts of I.V.s with blood were hooked up to her.

"Bob this is Connor. He found her."

"This is my son Randy, and his friend Dave, and John. She looks like she was hit by a car."

Connor shook his head "You can thank her Dad for that. Dan hit her all the time."

"He's not her Dad. I am. Where is that Bastard? Where is Becky?"

"They went home. Said it was a waist of time to be here for her stupidity, and want for attention." Connor said.

Randy saw his sister for the first time and his heart felt something. John was looking through the glass too, and his heart felt something a little different. He never believed in love at first sight but he definitely felt something for this strange girl all of a sudden.

"How could you leave her with those monsters?" Connor asked suddenly.

Bob was taken off guard. "I didn't know about her. Becky never told me she was pregnant or I would have been there for her."

"Are you gonna be there for her now? She can't go back to the torture they put her through."

Bob looked at his daughter again, and nodded." I'm going to get my wife out here right away, and I'll call a lawyer first thing in the morning. She'll be safe now."

Connor walked into her room and sat down in the chair to pick up her hand and wait for her to wake up. Randy stood watching, that should be him in there with his sister not that other guy. John put a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and get some coffee. I called Vince, and told him what's going on. He said to expect a pow-wow later this evening with food. We have a couple days till we have to be at the arena.

"Thanks John, for being here. You and Dave are kinda saving me here."

"What are friends for?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: Sorry for the delay in the update. I started a new job, and with school I've been busy. This should go more smoothly now. I hope to update faster. Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing . Smiles!_**

Weeks went by and the doctors finally moved Noelle to a room of her own after the transfusion was done with, and she was finally off the breathing machine. Everyone stayed by her side day and night as long as they were allowed. Bob and Jenna were spending all their time at a lawyer's office trying to get custody of Noelle. Connor, Randy, John, and Trish were sitting in Noelle's room talking and playing cards at the table when all their worrying could finally come to an end.

"Connor?"

Connor jumped from his chair and was by Noelle's side in a second.

Noelle looked at him and then around the room "What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Do you remember what happened? Why would you do that?"

"I needed a way out." Noelle looked down at her bed "I couldn't take it anymore. Mom always said it would have been better if I was never born; I was just giving her, her wish. I would've died there anyways."

Connor wrapped her in a hug and that's when Noelle noticed the other people in her room.

"Who are you?"

Connor released her and looked at the others "Noelle I want you to meet someone. This is….."

Noelle's door opened and Becky and Dan walked in.

"Look who's awake." Becky said closing the door behind them. Noelle's grip on Connor's shirt tightened, and everyone noticed.

Dan smirked "How are you feeling today sweetie?"

Noelle didn't say anything and just looked. Why were they being nice?

Becky walked over and kissed her forehead. "Since you're awake the doctor's may let you go home tomorrow if everything's okay. I can't wait to get you home. We miss you."

"We'll let you visit with friends, and come back later. " Dan said also kissing her head then grabbing Becky's hand they walked out the door.

Noelle released a shaky breath she was holding as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm confused. What's happening?"

"Shhh. They're just trying to get to you, and show us that they actually care. I know better. Before we were interrupted I wanted to introduce someone to you."

Connor motioned for Randy to come over "This is Randy Orton. His dad just found out that he's your Dad. Randy here is your brother."

Noelle didn't know what to think or say at first "No! Are you sure?"

Connor nodded his head "They did a DNA test while you were out and it confirmed it. He's family."

"NO! Why would they do that! You just come and find me after all this time, and you say your family!"

Randy touched her hand "Noie?"

"Don't call me that!" Noelle said jerking her hand away."

"Look we didn't know anything about you till like a couple weeks ago, and my dad wanted to find you right away. I swear we didn't know you were born until we got the note from Megan." Randy said trying to reason.

"My aunt Megan?"

Randy nodded.

"Why wouldn't she tell me? Why would she keep something like this from me?"

Randy just shrugged.

Noelle looked at the others sitting down "Who are they?"

"My friends. That's John, and Trish."

There was silence till the door to her room opened again, and a nurse came in with two other people.

"Welcome back my dear. You gave everyone a scare." The nurse said taking her blood pressure.

"When can I leave?"

"You lost a lot of blood dear. You'll probably have to speak to a psychologist for a few weeks before the doctor will even consider releasing you."

The nurse left but the other two people stayed. The guy stepped up first. "My name is Bob Orton Noelle, and this is my wife Jenna. I just found out that I'm…"

"My father? Connor told me everything."

"I didn't know how you would take the news."

"Not to much surprises me anymore. So are you here to tell me hi, and even though I'm your blood you have a life, and I just can't interfere? Let me guess moms in for a payday, and that's why she acknowledged my existence earlier."

"We're not gonna push you into a closet. We want you to come live with us."

"What?"

"We spoke to a lawyer, and I have a chance at getting custody of you if you would like me too. It's your decision."

Jenna gathered everyone up "Let's let you get some rest, and we'll come back later. You take all the time you need to think about this. We don't want to rush you."

Noelle saw Connor getting ready to walk out the door "Can you wait a minute?"

Connor nodded and when everyone else left Connor sat on her bed again. "What's up?"

"I wanna go."

"Are you sure? You don't know them."

"It's not rocket science. Live with my Mom, and Dan. Get beat, and Raped, probably killed before my eighteenth birthday or move in with my actual father, get to know him, and maybe have a chance at a good life."

Connor pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you. I hope you find the life you're looking for though."

Noelle smiled and as Connor left she laid back looking at the ceiling and fell asleep thinking of what she really wanted, and hoped her prayers would finally be answered.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks Noelle talked with a psychologist to get out whatever was bothering her, and to make sure her suicidal tendencies were gone. The custody battle between Bob and Becky were going very slowly, and was getting very aggravating to Noelle.

Jenna and Randy were heading to Noelle's room when they noticed her bed empty, and all of her things were gone. A nurse was walking by so Jenna grabbed her attention.

"Excuse me where is the girl that was in this room? Her name is Noelle Boston."

"Her parents picked her up earlier today."

Jenna looked at Randy "Can you get a hold of Connor and have him take you to her house? Make sure she's okay while I tell your father, and we get a hold of our lawyer."

Randy nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed John first to have him pick him up at the front of the hospital so they could head to Noelle's house. Next he dialed Connor's phone.

John picked Randy up along with Dave, Rey, and Hunter they headed then to Noelle's house.

"Connor said he'd meet us at Noelle's, he lives right up the street." Randy said as they started down the road.

Connor paced the front walk waiting for Randy to get there when he heard the back door open and Becky's voice talking to Dan. Connor hid in some bushes while they pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street as another car was heading towards the house.

Connor stepped out of the bushes as the car pulled up to the curb, and Randy and his friends stepped out.

"Why were you hiding in the bushes?" John asked.

"Becky and Dan. I didn't want them to see me."

John nodded in understanding and they headed up the steps to knock on the door.

After a few minutes Noelle answered the door with a split lip.

"Connor?"

"Oh My God what happened?" Connor asked going to touch her lip but she moved away.

"Nothing. What are you all doing here?" She let them in and shut the door.

"We're here for you." Randy said." Mom, and Dad are talking to the lawyer, and we're getting you out of here."

Noelle shook her head and headed up the stairs to her room everyone following her. She walked into her room and picked up the sponge off the floor and started cleaning up the dried blood on the bathroom floor.

"Do you really think that's going to happen?"

Connor bent down next to her and made her stop. "You don't deserve this."

"Do you know what my mom said to me today when she brought me home? She said that I've never done anything right in my whole life, and that I couldn't even kill myself right. How can a parent say that to their child? How is this right?"

"You're my sister and this isn't how you should live your life with people who don't deserve to have you."

Noelle smiled a little. "Are your parents really going to get me out of here?"

"Our parents are. No matter who your mom is at birth the one who loves you gets to be called mother the one who doesn't appreciate you doesn't deserve anything. I've always wanted a little sister to bug and be protective of so look out."

Noelle laughed a little "Great." She put the sponge in the bucket and head to her closet. She pulled out a suitcase and started to pack it. Connor headed to her dresser and started to help her.

"Do you think I can go now?" Noelle asked all of a sudden.

Randy nodded and John picked up another suitcase and started to just pile stuff in it. When he saw everyone looking at him he just smiled.

"Let's get Mini Orton home."

Everyone agreed and just started gathering stuff while Randy phoned his dad.

"Hey dad we're bringing Noelle home with us."

"My Lawyer is getting things done as fast as possible. Is she okay with coming to our house?"

"It was her idea. We'll be there shortly."

"I'll let Jenna know."

Randy hung up in time to help John and Dave carry stuff out to the car. Becky and Dan pulled into the driveway just as they finished packing the car.

"Where are you going?" Becky asked.

"Noelle looked at Randy and then at Becky, and Dan who both looked mad."Home."

Dan walked up to her and grabbed her arm "Like Hell you are! You belong to us!"

"As what? Your sex toy. No thanks."

"You stupid Bitch!"

"I'm not gonna be your punch bag anymore. I want better, I deserve better."

"You deserve to die. Why not try again?"

Randy grabbed Dan by the shoulder and made him face him "You get your hands off my sister before I hurt you...badly. You wanna be tough then go after someone your own size." Dave, Rey, Hunter and John all stood behind Randy with their arms across their chest and their best mean face on.

Dan pulled away from Randy a little intimidated and walked toward Becky "You want her, then she's all yours."

Randy put Noelle into the car as the others got in and they headed to the hotel they were all staying at.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna met them in the lobby when they all entered with Noelle's things.

"I'm so happy your okay." She hugged Noelle and then led everyone upstairs to the room they got for her.

"Tomorrow you and I will head home. Our court case got moved up to next month but till then we have temporary custody, and you can breath easy."

They opened the room door and Noelle put her book bag down on her bed "This is great. Thank you."

Jenna smiled. "Our room is right next door and Randy is in a room down the hall with John, and Rey. You're surrounded by family."

Noelle nodded, and took her bag from Randy while John sat the others on the floor by the bathroom. Everything was quiet for a while till finally Noelle spoke up.

"I wanted to apologize for everything. I know you can't be too thrilled with having your husband's love child living with you. Or whatever I am."

Jenna tucked some of Noelle's hair behind her ear "You are so wrong. I can't have anymore kids, and I've always wanted a daughter. Whether you're from me or not your still apart of this family, and I'm happy to have you with us finally. You'll have such a better life then whatever your life was like before. You're going to be happy. At least I hope you are."

Noelle smiled "Trust me anything's better right now." Tears of exhaustion, pain, and happiness al fell at once that Noelle didn't know if she could stop them."

Jenna pulled her into a hug "Honey its okay to cry, your childhood was ripped away from you for selfish reasons and now it's catching up with you."

The guys all took a cue to leave so they could talk woman to woman and went to get something to eat before they headed to the arena.

Jenna sat with Noelle on her bed stroking her hair as she cried till she was finished.

"All better?" Jenna asked with the sobs subsided. Noelle nodded.

Jenna studied Noelle's face for a minute "Is something wrong?"

"Jenna if I told you something would you promise not to tell Bob?"

Jenna nodded.

"If it falls through with the custody hearing I can't go back to my mom, and Dan. He's a terrible person! A couple weeks ago he...raped me, and he kept it up. I can't go through that again. The beatings, everything was just too much."

"Oh honey why didn't you say anything?" Jenna had tears coming to her eyes now as she hugged Noelle. "Did you have a pregnancy test done? While you were at the hospital did you tell them?"

Noelle shook her head."Only Connor knew." Noelle wiped her nose on the bottom sleeve of her sweatshirt. I was too ashamed to tell anyone."

John, Randy, Rey, and Dave sat at a picnic table eating the burgers they got at a local restaurant.

"Hey Randy what do you think Noelle meant when she asked Dan about being a sex toy?" Rey asked.

"I was thinking about that, but I don't want to ask. She's kind of fragile right now, and I don't want her to shell up on us."

"But what if he like, you know...Did something with her?" John said.

"It's not her fault and we'll help her through it."

The guys finished eating then headed to the arena to stretch for the show.

"Hey Randy!"

Randy turned "Hey dad. What's up?"

"Did Noelle get everything she needed to the hotel?"

"We think so."

"Bob! What right do you have to take my child?" Becky yelled coming up behind Bob.

"Your child? She's mine too."

"Since when? Now?"

"Your husband had his hands on my daughter! Mine! The doctors told us she has had fractures over and over again they could tell from the e-rays, and old as well as new bruises. Just because you couldn't deal doesn't mean she had to pay for it."

"She's not as innocent as you think. She's a little whore. Did she tell you she slept with Dan? She seduced him with her little fake innocence. You can think she's innocent all you want but believe me it's all a hoax."

"Becky I wouldn't believe you if you said the sky was blue. Everything you say is a lie, and you can tell yourself whatever you want to make everything better for you but it doesn't change the truth."

"Well she's no virgin so think about that." Becky walked away.

"I'm going to talk with Noelle and Jenna tonight before they leave. How about you come out to dinner with us later to see Noelle off?"

Randy nodded.

The show finished and Bob headed to the hotel to speak to Noelle and Jenna before heading off to dinner with the whole family for the first time.

Jenna was pacing her room when Bob came in. He saw this and knew it had to be bad.

"What's up?" He asked sitting his bag on the floor and putting his keys on the dresser.

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you."

"Yeah, right. Now really."

"Nothing. I'm just nervous about being home tomorrow with a child I didn't raise. I don't really know and I'm afraid she'll hate us." Jenna knew she was lying but at least it didn't sound like a lie. She hated lying but she made a promise.

"You'll be fine." Bob said giving her a hug. "Let me take a shower, and then we'll head to dinner. Randy said he'd meet us at Noelle's room.

Jenna nodded, and picked out some clothes for him to wear.

Noelle finished putting on her jean skirt and checked her hair before she heard a knock on her door.

She answered it and let Randy in.

"Wow Noie you look great."

"Thanks."

She finished putting on her shoes and rechecked herself in the mirror. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Randy smiled "You look fine. We're just going to dinner."

"I know but I wanna look nice. I want to look like me again before I had to hide behind clothes."

Another knock sounded and Randy grabbed Noelle's bag for her as they headed out the door with their parents on the other side.

Dinner was a breeze. Noelle received compliments from a lot of Randy's friend and she even met Bob, and Randy's boss Vince who took to her right away. Everyone seemed to love her. Noelle thought as they headed back to the hotel that night _"Maybe having an actual family won't be so bad."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and for reading. Keep them up. I love hearing your ideas about my stories as well.**

Jenna and Noelle said their goodbyes the next day to everyone at the airport. Noelle hid her nervousness as best she could. Hunter, and Ric were hugging her bye when John, and Rey came up to her.

"Noelle it was such a pleasure meeting you." Ric said. "If you ever need anything you know we're all your family now. We all got your back."

Noelle gave him a hug "Thanks Ric."

"Hey Noelle can I see you for a minute?"

Noelle nodded and walked a little ways away from the group with John. "Is something wrong?"

John shook his head "No, I just wanted to give you my cell number, and tell you that you can call anytime. Even if it's just to talk."

Noelle took the slip of paper. "Okay, thanks. Maybe I will call."

John smiled. Noelle was really starting to crack the walls she had built up, and he loved it. Her smile made him feel weird, and he wanted to know her better. Noelle gave him a hug and went back to the group to say goodbye to the rest.

Randy pulled her over to him. "Remember little sis, stay out of my room." He laughed a little as she did and then hugged her "You got my cell number, call day or night if you need anything."

"I will. Bro."

Bob was next to say goodbye "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend a whole lot of time together."

"It's okay. I blame the hospital for some of that. Sorry, bad joke."

"Just remember to keep your stitches clean, and Jenna will take you to get them removed in a couple weeks."

"I know." Noelle hugged her dad, and felt a few tears come to her eyes, but kept them hidden at bay.

Jenna kissed her husband and son then she and Noelle boarded the plane for home.

Becky and Dan watched from the crowed sitting area as Noelle boarded.

"How can they give him custody now after 17 years? He can't have her."

"Well Becky you should've said something sooner to him and then you would've probably got half his fortune in child support."

"Are you kidding? I'm already going for back child support and everything till she's eighteen. I technically still have custody till we go to court. I'm going to be rich and she can die for all I care."

They left the airport as the rest of the group started to leave so they wouldn't be seen.

Jenna and Noelle walked to their seats and waited patiently for the plane to take off.

"When we get home I'll put you up on the couch for tonight, and then tomorrow we go shopping for the bedroom suit you want and we'll get everything to decorate it." Jenna said.

Noelle nodded "Thank you, for everything your doing. You don't know how much this means to me."

Jenna patted Noelle's head to lie on her shoulder and within seconds she was asleep. The ride went fast and before she knew it Jenna was waking her up to go get their luggage.

"We'll have a cab take us home and then we'll order dinner. What do you feel like having?" Jenna asked.

"I don't care. I'm not a very picky eater."

"Then you'll fit right in. Maybe we'll order Chinese."

The cab driver put their luggage in the trunk of the car and then headed to their house. Noelle watched the scenery pass and was astonished at how beautiful everything was here. They pulled up in front of long gate and Noelle's jaw dropped.

"This is your house?"

Jenna smiled and nodded "Your house now too."

Jenna stuck her arm out the window and punched in a code after which the gate opened and they drove to the front of the house. They got out and when the cab driver took their entire luggage out Jenna paid the guy and while he drove off Jenna and Noelle picked everything up and headed inside.

Jenna saw how Noelle looked around the downstairs "Well, what do you think?"

"This place is huge."

Jenna laughed. "I'll go order the food you look around and make yourself at home."

Noelle watched Jenna walked through a door and saw a fridge so guessed that was the kitchen. She started to head up the stairs and when she hit the 2nd floor on the right she saw a bathroom, and to the left she saw a room with a desk, and some furniture. She walked down the hall a ways and saw a bedroom with a bed and some dressers in it, and then she found a closed door and opened to see a bunch of wrestling stuff. She walked in and saw pictures of Randy with his friends in the WWE. She figured she was in Randy's room. There were pictures of him with his belts, and just goofing off. Noelle realized at that moment how much she missed Connor. She didn't even have any pictures with her. Randy's room was a light blue with dark blue border he had some posters on the wall and family pictures. She walked out and shut the door behind her when Jenna caught up with her.

"The food is on its way. I ordered some of everything since I wasn't sure what you like."

"That's fine."

"Come on let me show you the rest of the upstairs. I see you found Randy's room, and yours was the empty one down the hall with just a couple dressers and a bed. We'll get new stuff tomorrow though. This room down here is mine and your fathers, and then there's a bathroom between your room, and Randy's, and then we have our own."

"The stuff in the room is fine. We don't have to buy new."

"Yes we do. I want it to be your room. All new stuff that you pick out, and whatever colors you want. I want you to feel at home here."

Noelle nodded.

"Come on. Let me show you the downstairs."

Noelle followed and Jenna showed her the living room, the dinning room, the foyer, and the family room before they ended in the kitchen.

"The basement has the washer, and dryer, and that would be the grand tour."

"It's a lot bigger than my mom's house."

Jenna felt a little sorry for her but didn't want to let her know that. "I talked to your father, and since they have a small break in a couple days he's coming home with Randy, and a couple of the guys."

"Do they get to do that a lot?"

Jenna nodded. "He'll just leave from here for the next town."

The doorbell rang signaling the foods arrival. Jenna told Noelle where the plates and silverware were, and then went to get the food while Noelle got the table ready for them.

After eating Noelle took a shower, and then let Jenna clean her stitches before they went to bed.

The next day they woke up, and went out for breakfast before heading to the mall. By the time Jenna was done Noelle had a fairy comforter set for her new white wood double bed with dressers to match and a vanity. They painted her room a lavender color and put fairy border around the ceiling edge. She even got a desk and computer for school work when she got enrolled to the local high school. Jenna got her a bunch of cd's and a new stereo, along with a bunch of stuffed animals that Noelle liked. Jenna then finished off by buying her the books she loved to put on her new book shelf. Noelle had never been treated like she mattered before and was a little thrown off by it. She wasn't sure how to react. She appreciated everything Jenna was doing for her but as bad as it was to even think about Noelle was starting to feel a bit homesick. Tomorrow her brother and his friends were going to be there and she was even going to get to spend some time with her father. Maybe that would get her mind off of her old hometown.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry for the distance between updates, I've been moving. Now that I've moved and got everything unpacked it should be a lot quicker. Thank you for the reviews, and for reading.**

Noelle woke the next morning, ate breakfast and then went to sit on the patio till her Brother, and Father got home. She was still having nightmares, and sleeping just wasn't an option right now. She watched out over the yard as animals ran around gathering food or playing. Jenna watched from the living room window.

Randy, and Bob came home around 1 o'clock that afternoon, and greeted Jenna with kisses as did the other guys who joined them.

"Where's Noelle?" Bob asked as he noticed she wasn't around.

"Outside. She hasn't been sleeping well."

Bob nodded and then pointed to the front door where Connor was standing. "Maybe he can help her feel more at home here and help ease her in."

Jenna smiled "Welcome to our home."

"This is definitely better than where Connor and Dan lived."Connor put his bag down and then headed to the back patio door, the others followed him. Noelle had her knees up to her chest, staring at nothing in front of her. He knew that look she was shutting herself out. He opened the door and walked quietly behind her.

A deer came into the yard and started to eat some apples off a near tree "I swear deer's will eat anything."

Noelle jumped up and looked like she saw a ghost."Connor?"

When he smiled she ran around and jumped into his arms "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my favorite person."

When they finally let go of each other she looked him in the face "What about school?"

"Spring break. I'm here for a few days."

She wrapped him in a hug again. That was when she noticed the others standing on the deck.

Connor led her up to the house where Randy pulled her into a hug, and so did her father.

They all went inside and got comfortable in the family room sitting on the sofas and the floor just catching up.

"I brought something for you, and your family." Connor got up and walked over to his book bag and pulled out to photo albums "I thought they'd like to get to know you, and you'd like to remember some of the fun times in the past." He handed one book to Bob, and Jenna then took the other and handed it to Noelle.

Noelle opened the album and smiled at the first picture that looked up at her. "This was my 16th birthday party. We snuck out to see Aerosmith and got stranded at a truck stop because Connor's car decided to die on us." She pointed the people out "That's Kelly, Meg, and Matt, and Zac. We decorated the booth we were sitting at and bought a bunch of cupcakes for a cake. It was a great birthday…till I got home."

Connor remembered that night "That was when Dan put you in the hospital with a concussion."He looked over at Bob and Jenna "He hit her with a tire iron, and almost cracked her skull."

Noelle turned the page and saw herself in her cheerleading uniform "My first home game as a cheerleader."

"You were a cheerleader?" Randy asked looking at the picture.

"Yeah for a whole year. Apparently you have to be coordinated to do flips and pyramids. I'm not. I can do the flips and stuff it's just the whole height thing got to me." Some laughed as she found another picture. "See I got to have some fun." She handed the photo to Randy "This was our junior prom. Connor's mom bought me my dress. She said I was the daughter she never had. We got my hair done, and then Connor took me to the dance. My mom, and Dan were out of town, and I was staying with them. Then at the after prom we headed down to the banks near the river, had a bon fire, and got completely drunk. My first and last time I ever drank, but it was so fun."

"My little sister drank?"

Connor nodded "Then she puked on my shoe."

"They'll be no more of that." Bob said with a small smile.

"Don't worry I learned my lesson. Booze and cake do not mix the second time around."

Jenna was flipping through one of the albums when some pictures fell on her lap. She looked them through and saw they were pictures of Noelle with bruises all over her face. One her hair was chopped at and she had a cut along her forehead. Another showed bruises in the shape of hands along her throat and arms. The last three showed hand prints on her legs and stomach, bruises along her thighs, and welts on her back. Jenna passed the pictures to Bob who wanted to gag. In all his years of beatings he gave and took in the ring no one looked that bad.

"Noelle when were these taken?" Bob asked handing her the pictures.

Noelle looked them over. "Different times. I'm not sure. The lawyer Connor's mom talked to said we needed proof of abuse to report my parents so every time I got beat they took pictures, and kept them for the lawyer. Dan found out what was going on and said if I ever showed anyone he'd kill me so I stopped and hid all the pictures. I told Connor and his mom that Dan destroyed them so they wouldn't get mad at me for changing my mind." Noelle looked at Connor "I'm sorry."

"Hey you're out of there now. That's all that matters." Noelle handed the pictures back to Bob by handing them to John and Randy. They both looked at them.

"I just want to get my hands on this guy one time."John said his hands making fists. Randy completely agreed.

"One time in a dark alley is all I need."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Randy got up and answered it.

"Dad!! "

Bob stood up as Becky barged into the room.

"I want my daughter back now! The police just arrested Dan, and they're saying he raped Noelle. I need her to clear this mess up, and stop with all these lies!"

"Lies?!" Noelle stood up and grabbed the pictures off of John and shoved them into her mothers face. "You knew what was going on and you didn't even care. You let him do those things to me and didn't even try to help me. Just because you were a slut who ruined her life didn't give you the right to ruin mine!"

Becky backhanded her across the face as Randy pushed her away from Noelle. Noelle held her cheek in her hand as John stood in front of her.

Becky was furious "You ungrateful little bitch! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be born. I'm your mother."

"Gee and I should thank you for that I guess. Well thank you for ruining my life just because you ruined your own. You're great. Also you're not a mother, your nothing. You're just someone who feels sorry for their self."

Noelle ran up the stairs to her room. Bob turned to look at Becky "You come near Noelle or our house again I will have you arrested. I have friends here who can make paper work disappear for a while and evidence appear that will make sure you don't see light for a while. Think about that."

Becky swallowed a little before showing herself out of the house.

Jenna headed upstairs and knocked on Noelle's door. When there was no answer she let herself in.

"Noie?"

Noelle was lying on her stomach on her bed with her face in her pillow. Jenna sat down and rubbed her back a bit.

"What did I do?" Noelle asked after a while.

"What?"

Noelle turned her face to look at Jenna.

"Why did she have me if I was such a mistake? She never asked for child support from him so it wasn't for money. How can she call herself a mother?"

"Maybe she thought she was ready for the responsibility or that someone else would take care of you. I don't think I can answer your question completely though."

"Why couldn't she just love me?" Tears came down Noelle's cheeks as she tried to understand her life but came up short.

Jenna had tears in her own eyes as she wiped Noelle's away "I love you. No matter what, you're my daughter. You remember that."

Noelle got up and wrapped her arms around Jenna as Jenna hugged her back.

"I can't go back to them."

Jenna shook her head "You won't. I promise that as long as I'm alive you will never have to see them again, and we won't give up till you're in our home for good."

Noelle nodded. The end of her puzzle just clicked in her head. She had a home with a Mother and a Father who loved her no matter what was on her birth certificate. She had a family.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Just to let everyone know I went to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix today, and it was awesome. Lines were long though. We waited an hour at the least to get tickets but it was worth it. Best movie yet. Also thanks for the reviews.**_

Noelle woke the next morning and headed downstairs. When she got to the kitchen John, Randy, and Rey were up raiding the fridge. John noticed her first.

"Nice Tinkerbelle P.J's"

"Thanks. If you want you can borrow them sometime." Noelle said grabbing an apple and sitting at the bar beside John.

"Gee thanks." John said nudging her.

"Well sis, what are we gonna do today?"

Noelle shrugged her shoulders. "Jenna said she'd have to take me school shopping before the break ends so I don't know what's going on."

"Mom and Dad are going antique shopping today so we have you all to ourselves. Do you want to go to the mall?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can see a movie."

John smiled "See that Randy she's already asking me on a date."

Noelle rolled her eyes as Connor came in to sit at the table. He wasn't a morning person. Jenna came in right after.

"Noelle what size jeans and shirts do you wear. If Bob and I atop at some shops on the way to Little Burling I'm going to go ahead and pick you some stuff up."

"Um a size 1 or 2 in jeans and a small or extra small shirt, I guess."

"Okay, well we're leaving." Looking straight at Randy and John she pointed a finger "Don't blow anything up, and don't end up in jail."

Randy held his hands up in defense "Swear."

After Jenna and Bob left Noelle went to get dressed. She was pulling her hair up into a ponytail when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

John poked his head in "Randy's ready to go."

"Okay I just have to get my shoes, and a sweater."

John entered her room as she put her wrist bands on.

"When do you get your stitches out?"

"Next week I think."

Noelle picked up her sweater just as john stood in front of her; he wiped a few stray hairs from her face as she looked into his eyes.

"Noelle I want you to know something very important." When she didn't say anything he continued. "I like you, a lot. I feel like a high school student saying it this way, but I have strong feelings for you that I've never felt before. I know you've been through a lot, and we barely know each other, but I wanted to tell you. Also I'll never let anything bad ever happen to you again. I swear to keep you safe."

Noelle had never heard anything like this before, at least not to her. She saw that John was still looking at her and the only thing she could think to say as he stared at her was...

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Without hesitation John leaned down and kissed her lips. Noelle had never been kissed like this before; it was sweet and almost hypnotizing. A noise at her bedroom door broke them apart.

John and Noelle looked to see Connor and Rey standing there. Connor was smiling and Rey was shaking his head.

"Randy'll kill you." Was all Rey said before he departed. Noelle looked at John. John placed his forehead on hers.

"I'll talk to Randy if you want me too."

"No. I want to tell him."

John smiled and then asked the question he'd been dying to ask since day one. "Is there something to tell?"

Noelle nodded "If you want there to be."

"I do but I don't want to push you."

"Your not." Noelle grabbed her shoes and followed Connor and John downstairs.

"There you are. Girls! I swear you take forever."

Noelle smiled "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec Randy?"

Randy nodded and followed her.

"What's up?"

"I wanted you to know that John and I are starting to see each other as more than friends. I wanted you to hear it from me first, I don't want you mad."

"Is this what you want?"

Noelle nodded with a smile.

Randy shrugged "Then what am I gonna do. It's your decision; I just get to be the big brother."

"Great." Noelle stated sarcastically as they headed to the living room where everyone was waiting. Noelle walked over to John with a smile as he put his arm around her.

Randy smacked John on the arm. "You hurt her and I'll give you the R.K.O. or worse."

"You got my word man." John butted fists with randy and after Noelle put her shoes on they headed out to Randy's S.U.V and headed to the mall.

After signing some autographs they headed to the Pizza Palace for lunch and then went to see the movie 1408. John's hand never left Noelle unless necessary, the guys even started making fun of them. After the movie they went shopping around the mall. Noelle got a couple skirts and a couple sweatshirts. John even got her a tee shirt with his face and name on it for her.

"Now you'll never be without me." He said as he gave it to her.

"Great now I'll always have to see your face." Noelle said with a smile.

John took her bags and put his arm around her shoulder as they headed to the sports store so Randy and Connor could look at some stuff. Connor wanted to get a new skateboard, and Randy wanted a new pair of tennis shoes.

When they got home Jenna and Bob was waiting for them. Randy told his Dad right away about Noelle and John and as Jenna took Noelle to show her what she got Bob took John into the study to give him "the talk". Rey and Connor went outside to try out Connor's new skate board and also Connor wanted Rey to show him some wrestling moves on the ring in the back that Bob had made.

Jenna grabbed all the bags and put them on Noelle's bed taking stuff out one by one so she could see everything.

"I didn't know your style really so I just picked things I thought you would like. If you don't like them we can take them back tomorrow. Also the order went through for your name change. You are officially Noelle Orton. We should know soon about the custody hearing.

Noelle nodded.

"Girls! We ordered food and we're gonna watch a movie!" Bob yelled up the stairs.

Jenna shook her head." He always has to yell. Go a head and look through your things and put away what you want to keep, and then we'll see you downstairs."

Noelle did as told and after eating dinner she took her seat beside john and her father as they watched Cheaper by the Dozen 2. Halfway through the movie Noelle fell asleep on John's shoulder and he couldn't help but smile as he kissed the top of her head. Bob picked her up carefully and carried her up to her room. Laying her down carefully he removed her shoes and placed her blanket over her, he then kissed her on the cheek and head then before closing the door behind him on his way out he looked back at her sleeping form.

"I love you Noelle, and I'm not about to have you taken from my life again. No matter what."

He left shutting the door behind him and went the latch clicked Noelle opened her eyes and smiled a rare smile she was showing more often now.

"I love you too Daddy." She then closed her eyes and went back to a peaceful sleep. Something she hadn't had in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Noelle was having a good dream when she smelled something sweet close to her head. She opened her eyes and sitting on her bedside table was a dozen fresh flowers in a plastic cup. Noelle smiled and got up to get dressed. She walked downstairs and found the guy she was looking for sitting on the couch in the living room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

"Hey, should I be jealous?" John asked as he and Randy came down the stairs to see Noelle kissing Connor.

Connor held his hands up in defense." No, no. When she had a bad day or was feeling wrong I would sneak in her bedroom window and stick freshly picked flowers out of neighbor's yards in a cup on her dresser to let her know I was here for her. I have to leave today and I wanted her to know that no matter what I'll always be here for her."

"I wish you could stay a while longer." Noelle said walking over to John's outstretched arms.

Connor got off the couch " I'm only gonna be a flight away, and you can call anytime." he grabbed his bag when Rey came in to the room carrying his keys. "I'll be back." He said hugging her. "You have a good life here, and you deserve it."

Noelle felt the tears coming to her eyes; she knew what he was doing." I love you Connor."

"I know. You're like a sister to me, and I'll be visiting as often as I can."

Noelle nodded; Connor grabbed his bags and left with Rey to head to the airport. Noelle sat down on the couch and Randy joined her.

"Your gonna be fine now."

Noelle looked at her brother and smiled. "You wanna know something, your right. I am."

Randy pulled her into a hug and gave her a knuggie.

"Randy!"

"What little sis?" Randy jumped up and walked to the kitchen mocking her. Noelle just shook her head.

"Hey Noelle you ready to go shopping?" Jenna asked coming downstairs and grabbing her purse.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Noelle kissed John bye and left with her step-mom.

As they were driving to the mall Jenna struck up conversation. "Your dad and the guys have to go back tonight and your dad was wondering if you wanted to go with them, and hang out with some of their friends. Get to know the extended family."

Noelle nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Later that evening Noelle was saying goodbye to Jenna and getting on a plane with her father and the others to head to Dallas Texas for the next Raw showing.

After landing and heading to the hotel to check in Noelle was swept away by Lita and Trish to share a room for the evening.

After breakfast with the girls the next morning Noelle headed to the arena to meet up with her Dad, and Brother, but she met up with her boyfriend first.

Lita, Trish and Noelle found John sitting in catering with Adam Copeland, Mark Calloway, and Ric Flair.

"We heard you were off the market John." Trish said as she took his taco off his plate.

"Dude you never said anything." Adam said as he gave Amy (Lita) a kiss.

"Well I didn't know what she wanted to do so I was leaving it up to her."John said pulling Noelle down to sit beside him.

"You two look cute together." Mark said then he grabbed John by the collar of his shirt "Hurt her, I hurt you."

"Yes sir."

Mark let John go and John grabbed Noelle's hand to go find Randy, and Bob.

"Are you gonna stick around for the show tonight?" John asked.

"Yep. I'm here till tomorrow evening."

John put his arm around her. "Good."

That evening John, Randy and Bob were getting ready for the show while Noelle sat down to watch with Stephanie and Shane in the V.I.P. lounge.

"Are you excited about seeing your first live show?" Shane asked.

"A little."

"John's match is first." Stephanie said sitting on the couch beside Noelle. "He and randy are fighting over the belt.

"Great. Just what I want to see is my Brother and Boyfriend fighting for blood."

Stephanie laughed as the music for Randy's intro started.

After a few minutes Randy had john set up for the R.K.O.

"Am I a terrible person if I want my boyfriend to beat my brother?"

Shane just smirked and patted her shoulder "Nope. You're normal. Randy is the hated character this week, so your good."

Noelle just laughed as John did a reverse and got Randy with the F U.and pinned him for the count.

"John Cena is still the WWE champion." J.R. announced to the crowd as John held up his belt.

Noelle got up from her seat and headed to the gorilla pit to congratulate John. He was just walking from the curtain when she jumped into his arms.

"I knew you wouldn't lose."

"Hey tough love for your brother." Randy said coming from the other end.

Noelle hugged Randy too. "I'm sorry you lost."

"It's cool. I'll get him next time." They all headed to the locker room so John and Randy could shower while Noelle waited by the lockers sitting on the bench watching the rest of the show on the T.V.

"Hey you must be Noelle."

Noelle turned to see a huge guy standing in the room with her.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Dave Batista. "Dave shook her hand.

"Oh I remember you. Sorry."

"It's cool. I was wondering if John and Randy were here."

"Yeah they should be out in a few."

Randy was the first out." Hey Dave."

"Hey, do you and John wanna go to the club down the street tonight with some of us?"

"Nah, not me. I'm gonna spend sometime with my sister. You can ask John."

"Ask John what?" John came out drying his head.

"Do you wanna go clubbin?" Dave asked.

"Maybe another time. Noelle's only here for the night."

"Okay, see ya all later. Have a good flight Noelle and nice seeing you again."

"Thanks, and you too."

Dave left, and John put his shoes on before grabbing his bag. "Let's go eat. I wanna show my lady off."

"Not much to show." Noelle whispered not thinking anyone heard her.

"Yes there is, and just so you know; I hear everything." John escorted her out the door and they all headed to the local cafe to eat.


	11. Chapter 11

Noelle loved spending time with the girls that evening before having to go home. They all treated her like a part of the group, the family even though she was a newcomer.She even got to spend some alone time with John after Randy went to sleep. Noelle and John went to the roof top of the hotel that evening and watched the stars come out, and under the moon the moment every girl waits for in her life happened.

"Noelle, I think I love you."

Noelle smiled "I think I love you too."

John took her face in his hands and as a falling star went through the sky he kissed her, and Noelle knew her life was right where it always should've been.

Randy took his sister to the airport the next day since their Dad, and John had an autograph signing to go to in another city with some of the other guys.

"I'm glad you came out with us." Randy said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Me too."

They got her duffle bag out of the back and walked to the security line.

Noelle turned to her brother before she had to go through security check.

"Thanks, you know, for being here for me. I'm getting use to having you around."

Randy hugged his sister with a big weight lifted off his shoulders. "I love you girl. I'm glad we found you."

"Love you to. I'll call you tonight after I get home."

"You better. Oh John wanted me to tell you to call him too. You really bring out something different in him, and I'm kinda glad you have each other."

"I better go. Good luck in your match."

"Later sis."

Noelle waved, grabbed her bag, and walked through security then headed to her flight . Randy headed back to the car and sitting on Noelle's seat was a picture Lita took last night with her polaroid camera of Noelle,Trish, Maria, and Ashley goofing off. Randy smiled at the picture and put it in the elastic band around his visor. His first real picture of his sister hanging out with his friends. She looked like she belonged there, and had been there her whole life. She looked happy for the first time since he met her.

Noelle found her seat and sat down looking out the window before take off she felt whole. For the first time in her life she was happy, and felt like this was where she was suppose to be. She hoped it wouldn't end anytime soon.

Later on that evening Randy, John, Rey, Trish, Lita, and Adam were sitting down in catering eating when Randy's phone rang.

"Oh it's Noie. Hey sis what up?"

"I'm home, and tired."

"Did you just get there?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah. My layover got delayed, but I'm here."

"John wants to talk."

John took the phone from Randy. "Hey baby."

"Hi."

The girls at the table were making kissy faces while John waved his hand telling them to step off. "I'm gonna try to get sometime off in a couple months to come see you. I also want to know if you'll come to my house so I can introduce you to my family."

"Oh no I'm gonna meet the parents. Scary."

"Nah, they'll love you."

"Tell Randy I gotta go. Jenna made dinner. I'll call again later. Tell everyone hi, and I miss everyone."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

John hung up, and handed the phone to Randy. "She said she'll call later and that she misses everyone."

"I think you both make the sweetest couple." Lita said with a smile.

Trish laughed "She's a cute girl, and she is so sweet. You better take care of her."

"I will. I really care about her."

"You better. That's my little sis, and you being my boy or not I'll hurt you if you do anything to hurt her."

John completely understood, and would be the same way if had a little sister.

Noelle sat on her bed, and hugged her pillow as she though about John.

Jenna saw the look on her face as she went to get her for dinner and smiled. "I know that look. Someone's in love."

"I guess I am. I've never felt like this before. I'm also nervous about school."

"You'll be fine. Come on let's eat."

Noelle nodded, and walked downstairs.

Days passed and school started. Noelle made some friends and after feeling stupid about being scared she found she loved school.

She talked to John and the others eveyday. They were getting really close with each other, she even told John she loved him, which shocked him a bit, but he felt the same about her.

Bob was trying to come up with an idea of what to do for Noelle's eighteenth birthday when the phone call he never expected happened. He was sitting with Mark Calloway, and Jerry Lawler when Jenna called him. She was so hysterical he almost couldn't understand her.

"Wait what?"

Jenna took a deep breath "They took her right from school. I don't even know where they took her to."

"Who took her? Took Who?"

"Noelle! They took Noelle! Becky's Lawyer and some law officer took her from school today. the principal called me and they were gone by the time I got there."

"They can't take her!!" Bob was furious and he was getting looks from the other wrestlers around his table in catering.

"I've got the papers infront of me that say they can. I don't understand."

"Let me talk to Vince, I'll be home tonight."

"Hurry!"

Bob hung up just as Randy, and John came to find him. "Dad what's up? You look pissed."

"Becky got Noelle. They took her today from school. I've gotta get home." Bob rushed out of catering with Randy and John on his tail.

"We're coming too." Randy said as they caught up.

"No you can't. You have a match against each other tonight that you can't miss. I'll make arrangments for you to come with us tomorrow."

Randy went to argue but the look on his dad's face told him not too.

Bob left them in the hall and John looked at Randy.

"We told her we'd keep her safe."

Randy had a thought at that moment "Connor! We can call Connor to keep an eye on her till we get her back."

John pulled out his phone and looked for Connor's number while Randy pulled out his phone and tried Noelle's. After getting only her voice mail he gave up while John got a hold of Connor.

"Hey Connor, it's John. Listen Becky, and Dan got Noelle somehow. We need you to make sure she's okay till we get to her."

"Sure man. No problem."

John hung up, and they went to find Bob to see what was going on.

Noelle sat in the backseat while her mom's lawyer and some other guy sat up front and she could feel her nerves starting up. They pulled up infront of her Mom's house, and she felt like she was gonna puke. They let her out of the car and led her inside. Becky, and Dan sat waiting in the livingroom.

"Well,well look who's home." Dan said.

The men left and that meant she was alone with her mom and her worse nightmare.

"You're looking good dear." Becky said. She gave her a hug which threw Noelle off for a second. "I better get to work. You two play nice."

Noelle watched her mom leave, and looked back at Dan to see the sadistic smile on his face. She lost all feeling in her body as she tried to remember to breath.

"It's been a while Noelle. Your looking really good too."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. You do anything to me, and I'll be out of here in seconds so please do something."

Dan go up and walked over to her he grabbed her arms causing her to take a scared breath. "Not scared you say." He pushed her back so she fell to the floor and kicked her hard in the stomach taking all the breath from her lungs. He then smcked her so hard across the face she could taste the blood in her mouth.

"Tonights gonna be a long night for you." He got on top of her making it hard to take in any breath considering it hurt to breath at all, and as he ripped her shirt off of her she wanted to die all over again. Closing her eyes she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and be back at her dad's house. Where were John, and Randy. They said they would protect her, and as she felt Dan push himself into her she felt that wish shatter with everything else.

Connor stood outside the window dialing 911 with shaky fingers. Never in his life had he seen something so horrifying. His best friend had told him things but he had never seen them done to her till now. He wanted to kill Dan, and throw up all at the same time.

"Yes I need an ambulance right away." He gave the address and called Randy back.

Randy answered the phone and all he heard was she'll be at the hospital. Randy dropped his phone and looked at everyone who was sitting in his room.

This was the changing point for everything. They had her openning up, and she was finally happy now it may have all been flushed down the drain in one night.

Noelle layed on the floor naked and shaking as Dan stood above her. "This is just the beginning." He said before going to wash up leaving her there alone till there was a knock on the door.

"Police! Open up!"


	12. Chapter 12

Randy, John, Bob, Jenna, and Connor waited in the waiting room of the hospital for word on Noelle. Connor called the police and an ambulance and then he headed to the hospital when the sirens ran through the neighborhood..

Noelle heard the police banging on the door and all she could do was lay there in pain and humiliation. After not getting an answer the police busted down the door and seeing Noelle lying on the floor crumpled in a ball with barely any clothes on they rushed to her aid first allowing the paramedics access to her, and then headed upstairs arresting Dan and taking him out. The Paramedics covered Noelle up after checking her vitals and placed her on the gurney to take her to the hospital. She was consious but wishing she wasn't.

Bob took to pacing as they waited for the ambulance with Noelle in it to arrive.

"How did this happen? How could they just take her? I thought you were going for custody." Connor asked.

"We asked our lawyer the same question. He looked over the papers their Lawyer gave the school and they were fake. The tricked everyone, and now they're looking for Becky since they have Dan, and my guess is they're both going to do time." Jenna said as an ambulance pulled up, and came through the E.R. door.

Everyone stood up as they rushed Noelle in. John, Jenna, and Randy all ran by the Gurney.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Jenna asked trying to grab her hand but Noelle pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me."

Jenna stopped as did Randy, and John as they took her into an examination room, and the doctor went to check her over.

Randy put his arm around his Mom. "She didn't mean anything. "

"I know. If I was her I'd be mad at us also. We promised this wouldn't happen to her again, and look at where she is."

"Jenna this wasn't anyones fault but Dan, and Becky's." John said trying to reassure himself as well as everyone else.

Hours went by before the Doctor came to talk to Bob, and Jenna.

"She's got some cutusions on her body, and bruises. No broken bones, but she was raped. We gave her some scrubs to wear , and she can leave as soon as you sign the discharge papers. We wanted to keep her overnight for observation, but she refused. We'll test the D.N.A we got from her to her attacker and it should be open and shut for the police."

Bob nodded "Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor handed them a prescription "This will help her sleep, and with any pain she may have."

Jenna put it in her purse, and after the Doctor left Noelle came out of the room hugging the way to big scrubs around her body.

Everyone went to her but it was to much all at once for her to handle.

"Just leave me alone." She walked away and out the door and as the fresh air hit her she felt her stomach churn and rushed to the nearest bushes . When everyone came outside they didn't know what to do to help her. John walked over and pulled her hair away from her face as she got sick and when she was done she turned to face John and all her anger came out as she hit him over and over again in the chest until her pulled her into a hug and didn't let go even though she was trying to push him away. He held tight as she cried into his chest and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She muttered over and over again.

"It's not your fault." John's heart broke as she blamed herself for this happening to her.

Everyone watched the scene from a few yards away and Randy knew that John really cared for his sister.

"Dad I want this guy to pay for everything he's put her through."

"He will son, he will."

John escorted her to the car as everyone followed, and as soon as they dropped Connor off they headed to the hotel they were staying at and everyone slept in the same room so Noelle wouldn't feel alone through the night. Vince sent her flowers to the room, and gave John, Bob, and Randy the week off to help get her settled back at home. As soon as they were in the room Noelle grabbed the clothes Jenna brought for her to sleep in, and wear tomorrow and headed to the bathroom. She scrubbed with the hottest water she could stand and didn't stop till the water ran cold. Her skin was bright red when she came out to go to bed.

Bob, and Jenna slept in one bed while Noelle had the other to herself. John slet on a cot by her bed while Randy slept on the couch. They were all exhausted from the days events, and fell right to sleep.

A little through the night Noelle started tossing and turning. It wasn't until her screams rang through the dark that everyone woke up. John was by herside first as she tried to fight her dream.

"No!!!!" She shot up and into John's arms.

"Your okay, your safe."

Noelle's breathing was quick but as he comforted her it started to even out.

"I can't go back to sleep. I can't. The dreams are to much."

John nodded. She stayed in his arms and together they watched the sun come up. The flight home the naxt day was slow and quiet. Noelle really wouldn't look at anyone let alone talk so they all stayed quiet so she wouldn't feel like she had to talk if she didn't want to. As soon as they were home Noelle headed to her bedroom and didn't come back out for anything.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Randy asked later that evening after Noelle didn't come down for dinner.

Jenna cleared the plates from the table and just shrugged her shoulders "I hope so."

John sat on the stairs waiting patiently for Noelle to come out, and after a while Bob joined him.

" Son are you gonna sit here all day?"

"I'll sit here as long as it takes."

"You're really showing your compassion for my daughter."

John looked Bob right in the eye "I love her sir."

Bob nodded and with a pat on the back he left John to doing what he was doing.

Noelle sat on her bed staring out her window as the replay went over and over again in her head. She looked down at the scars on her wrists and regretted it instantly. How could she have given them the satisfaction of killing herself just so she wouldn't be a burden to them anymore.? It was time for them to pay for the burden they caused her life. She knew a court day would be in the future, and she knew that she would have to let the truth out no matter how much she didn't want to.

The next day at breakfast everyone was sitting down to eat when Noelle came into the kitchen. She still had bruises on her face and neck but noone was looking at that. They were surprised to see her downstairs. Her eyes were bloodshot which meant she didn't sleep last night either. Jenna moved to get a plate for her so she could eat breakfast to, and Noelle sat down by Randy and across from John. Noone said anything they just ate in silence waiting for her to start the conversation, but she just picked at her eggs and toast. Finally after a few minutes the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry for keeping to myself the last couple days." Noelle said in a whisper looking down at her plate.

Jenna put her hand on top of Noelle's "You don't have to appologise. You did nothing wrong. We're sorry we couldn't protect you like we promised."

"Excuse me."

Noelle pulled her hand away and got up to go back to her room. She sat down on her bed, and as she got comfortable there was a knock on her door.

"Yeah."

John let himself in, and sat by her on the bed. He went to touch her face to try to get her to look at him but she moved away.

"How can you look at me?" She asked as she stood up with her back to him.

"Because I love you."

Noelle turned and faced him looking him in the eye for the first time since they picked her up from the hospital. "You love me? How can you love someone who had sex with their step-father. I'm a whore."

"No! Your not." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can we tell you this was not your fault, and you believe it?"

"How can you stand there and say you love me?! Do you know the first time I had sex was the night of the prom with Connor, and then we relised our mistake the day Dan came home he knew somehow and when I was taking a shower he came into the bathroom and touched me.I could feel him get excited. It was disgusting. The first time he raped me he held me down so I couldn't even move and then he told me I was just like my mother. The other night when he had me pinned he said he missed my body, and that I was in for a long night. He never stopped, he just kept going. He said he knew I liked it rough. How can you stand to be with someone who was pretty much just used for sex, and a punchbag?"

"I can't even begin to imagine that I understand what you went through but I do know how I feel. I love you, and that's not going to stop."

"I don't want to see you anymore John. I can't."

"Why?"

"Because your eventually going to want a physical relationship, and I'm not sure I'll ever be ready to go there. Not only that but if we ever would have a sexual relationship how could you do anything with me after knowing what happened. "

"I don't care about any of that. I'm not with you for sex, I..."

"Just leave John. I don't want to see you anymore. Leave!"

John shut the door behind him, went downstairs and grabbed his bag. He told Randy bye, and then got the first flight ticket to the next town show he could.

Randy watched John leave and went up to see what happened.

"Noelle ,are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Noelle watched John leave from her window.

"Why did John leave?"

"We broke up. I couldn't let him ruin his life by staying with me."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just some time alone."

Randy nodded and left. He went to his room and dialed John's number.

"Yeah?"

"John, hey I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I'm not giving up. I know she needs to figure this out, and she was just cutting her tie to me because she needed control of somethin right now. I'll give her time, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Your a good guy man."

"Duh. Your just figuring this out."

"Ha,ha. I'll see you in a few days."

"Later man."

John boarded his plane, and made his way to the next show.


	13. Chapter 13

Noelle's birthday came and went as well as graduation and John still hadn't heard from Noelle. Apparently the trial date kept getting pushed back, and everyone was getting aggrivated. Noelle left for college in New York, and John thought for sure she'd call him, but the call naver came. He sent her gifts for the special occasions and he'd get back a thank you note, but as far as talking to her it never happened. When John's birthday came up he was surprised to see a package at the arena for him, and was even more surprised when he saw it was from Noelle. She sent him a new Boston jersey, hat, and a New York university sweatshirt. The card said Happy Birthday to a really good friend, and may all your wishes come true. John had one wish but so far it wasn't coming true.

Randy caught up to John the weekend before the Pay per view event they were preparing for to work out together.

"Hey man have you heard from Noie?" John asked as he spoted Randy while he lifted weights.

"She called me the other day, and told me the court date is set in stone for next Tuesday. She's loving school, and she may even apply for an internship later on this semester."

"That's cool.I'm happy for her...I miss her."

Randy put the weights down,and turned to face John " I think she misses you too. She asks about you, and I tell her you ask about her too."

John nodded and switched positions with Randy.

After working out and showering they headed to get something to eat.When they were in the locker room dressing there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah!" Randy yelled putting his shirt on.

"Randy?"

"Noelle?" He came around the lockers and there standing in the flesh was his sister. "Oh My God what are you doing here?" He said grabbing her into a hug and swinging her around.

"Mom and I drove up for the event. I'm taking a temporary leave of absence till after the trial."

Randy put her down as John came out unnoticed.

Randy looked her over "You look great, and you cut your hair."

"Yeah. I needed a change." Noelle saw some movement and looked to see John.

John nodded in her direction " Hey Beautiful."

"Hi John."

Randy could feel the tension rising whether it was good or not he didn't know, but he wanted it to end.

"Does anyone else know your here?"

"I don't think so."

"Well lets go see everyone. They'll be happy to see you."

Noelle's eyes didn't leave John's the whole time Randy was escorting her out into the hall. John put his shirt on, and followed behind. They were walking down the hall when Carlito called out to them.

"Hey we heard Noelle was here." When he saw her step out from Randy's shadow he picked her up into a hug. "You look great."

"Thank you.Where is everyone?"

"Catering. Come on." When they entered the hall everyone was excited to see Noelle. Hunter gave her a hug and a kiss as did some of the others. They all asked how she liked school, and stayed off the subject of the trial.

"How long are you staying?" Trish asked as they all sat at a table.

"Till after the pay per view.We have to be back in Annapolis by tuesday."

"Are you..okay?" Lita asked not wanting to step on toes, or make her feel weird.

"I'm okay. I think. I'm trying not to think to much about it right now."

Randy put his arm around her to give her some reassurance. Noelle looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine."

Noelle looked up at John and saw him looking at her. She looked away after a few seconds.

Lita saw this a smiled to herself while nudging Trish. "Why don't we have a girls night tonight?"

"Okay."

"So have you met anyone at school?" Trish asked watching John's face.

Noelle shook her head "No. Connor's turned into the intimidator. No procpects."

Lita laughed then got up with Trish, Maria, and Lillian. "Let's go get dressed up and go to a club. Dancing all night with no limits."

"I'm all for that." Noelle got up, and stepped over Randy's legs. "Tell Jenna and Dad I'll see them in the morning."

"Who are you staying with?" Randy asked.

Trish put her arm around Noelle "Me of course. Let's go."

The girls all left leaving the guys to themselves.

Randy saw John watching Noelle leave and felt sorry instantly for his friend.

"You okay man?"

John nodded. "She looks happy. That's all that matters to me."

"I think she's just good at putting on a mask for others to see. She's been doing it her whole life. Maybe she's not as happy as she looks."

Rey patted John on the shoulder. "I'm a firm believer of love, and if you sent it free and it doesn't come back then it was never yours, but if it come's back then it was meant to be."

"Thats poetic Rey."

"Yeah I didn't know you knew poetry let alone could spell it out." Adam said causing some chuckle.

Rey shrugged as a stage hand approached the table with a package.

"Randy this just came for your sister."

Randy took it "Thanks." He noticed there was no return address. "I better get this to her."

John stood up quick "I'll come with ya."

"I figured."

Hunter, Dave, Adam, John, and Randy all walked to Trish's room and knocked on the door.

Maria answered. "Hey guys. Couldn't wait till tomorrow to see us?" She let them in.

"I just got a package for Noie. Where is she?"

"She is here." Noelle came around the corner and John lost all his speaking skills. Noelle had all her curly hair up in a cute ponytail, she was wearing a jean mini skirt with a dressy pink tank top, and a jean half jacket, she was just putting on her brown sandals.

Randy handed her the package. She took it and openned it letting a tape fall into her hands.

"Trish do you have a V.C.R?"

Trish pointed to the television. Noelle walked over and put the tape in and pressed play.

* * *

_Noelle appeared on the screen leaning against a wall. Dan came into fram with a hot fire poker. He pulled her forward and took the fire poker down her back. Her scream was piercing_.

* * *

The tape switches to a different scene

_"You think your so smart, don't you?" Dan said hitting her in the face._

_"What did I do?" Noelle said in a light whisper._

* * *

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be sick.!" Noelle ran to the bathroom while Trish turn the tape off.

Randy took the tape out, and threw it at the wall. "That sick Bastard! He taped her !"

Maria picked the tape "Randy you need to give this to your mom to give to their lawyer. That's evidence."

John was furious he could hear Noelle getting sick, and grabbed a rag off the sink and knocked on the door before heading into the bathroom. He put the rag in cold water, and placed it on the back of her neck.

"I told you I was a whore." She said in gasps.

John shook his head. He walked out of the bathroom, and left the room completely. Hunter followed him. When he caught up with John, he found him in the gym killing a punch bag.

"Dude it's dead."

John turned startled at the sound. "Not yet he isn't but he will be when I get a hold of him."

"How are you gonna be there for Noelle if your in jail?"

"Because of this asshole I can't be with the girl that I love because she doesn't think she's anything more than a whore. He took everything from her. Her trust, her dignity, everything. I'm trying to help her but I'm getting no where."

"If you love her you'll take as long as you need to. Keep trying."

John nodded and punched at the bag once more causing it to fall off the chain it was hanging from. Hunter put his hand on John's shoulder and placed a firm grip.

"We'll help you, and Noelle get through this. Family sticks together. You can't give up on he now man."

John nodded and for the first time in years he actually cried. Hunter just let him, and didn't say anything everyone has to break down sometime.

Randy was sitting out in the hall by Trishes door with his head in his hands when John, and Hunter came acroos him a few hours later.

Randy looked up when he heard the footsteps. "Where were you guys?"

"John was blowing off some steam, I was lending some support."

"Where's Noie?" John asked.

Randy nodded his head to Trishes door. "We finally got her calmed down enough to sleep a bit. She's been throwing up for hours. I'm afraid to leave and something happen so I'm campping out."

John sat down beside him as did Hunter.

Hunter looked at his watch "Who wants first shift?"

Randy smirked he realized how lucky he was to have the friends he had.

It was gonna be a long couple days till the trial.

Noelle sat up on the couch in Trish's room as Trish handed her some hot tea to settle her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

Noelle shrugged her shoulders "I was. " She sipped at the tea "Why can't they leave me alone? I just want to be left alone. How could he tape all that stuff and me not know about it?" Noelle wipped at the tears coming down her face.

"He's a sick person with no compassion. He'll get what's coming to him on Tuesday."

"I don't think I can face him. "

"Your a strong person Noie. You know that. We'll be there for you, and when they take him and your mom to jail you wont ever have to look back again."

"It's not that easy to let things like this go. Trust me, I tried."

"It'll take time, but eventually it will happen." Trish took Noelle into a hug "I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews I'm glad your enjoying the story.They say a writer gets better with time and effort so I hope the end of this story is just as good as the beginning. Keep reading and reviewing and if you have an ideas or opinions of what you think I should do next let me know. I'm open for suggestions.**

Tuesday ame a little faster than anyone expected. Noelle was a nervous wreck. Of course anyone would be in her predictament. She wanted to be anywhere but here at this point and time.

Randy handed her a drink of water as they waited for her to be called in as a witness . She couldn't wait in there any longer. Their Lawyer told them they could wait till they were called in the hall so she wouldn't stress to much. After the Judge said that the statue of limitations ran out on anything that happened in the past, and could not be tried in this court only recent events would be tried Noelle almost passed out. The Judge said they could bring them up to show a pattern but the Jury was ordered to disregard them as anything else.

"How are you feeling?"

Noelle looked at her brother. "I'd rather be in a horror film with Freddy Krugger, Micheal Myers, Chucky, and pin head right now. I think my odds would be better."

"Your gonna do fine, and no matter what happens in there your eighteen now, and you can live where ever you want."

Noelle nodded, Randy had a point. Everyone else was sitting behind those doors listening to what Dan and Becky were saying about her. Making her look bad so the jury would be on their side, and making themselves look like saints.

"Noelle Orton!"

Randy and Noelle followed the court official into the court room and Noelle headed to the chair where they placed a bible infront of her.

"Place your left hand on the bible, and lift your rightt hand."

Noelle did so, and looked right at Dan, and Becky.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"You may be seated."

Jenna and Bob's attorney Mr.Casenkamp approached her. "Now Noelle can you tell us what your life was like at your Mother, and Step-fathers house?"

Noelle took a deep breath. "Misserable. No matter what I did it was wrong, and I got punished frequently for just being alive."

The doors openned and Noelle looked up to see John come in and sit with the others.

Noelle felt a new energy hit her, and knew that this was gonna be a little harder now, but better to get everything out.

"My mom use to call me her constant reminder of everything she did wrong in the past, and Dan would agree. If I wasn't born their lives would be so much better."

"DId you ever disobey your parents?"

"I guess so. What teenager doesn't?"

"How were you punished?"

Noelle looked at John then at Dan, and Becky. " He would hit me with his fist or anything that was lying around. I was hit with a tire iron one time. He would kick me, punch me whatever he felt like doing. My mom would turn her head and pretent she didn't see anything, or she would go to work."

"Did Dan do anything else to you?"

Noelle looked down as she remembered everything that was done to her over the years. "When I was 16 Dan started touching me in places that no father should touch their daughter. When I turned 17 it got worse."

"Worse how? Can you tell us in detail?"

"I remember laying in my bed and hearing my door creak open, closing my eyes wishing I were anywhere else but here because I knew what was going to happen. He climbed into my bed and before I knew what was happening he was holding me down, and forcing himself on me...That was the first time he raped me...He said I was a whore..like my mom,this happening was all my fault, and that was when he told me he wasn't my father. He beat me so bad that night I could barely walk. A couple days later he raped me again, and when he was finished he told me this was just the start of my torement till I was eighteen."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"He said he would kill me if I told, but I did tell my friend Connor."

"Thank you."

Next her mom's attorney came up to her. "Isn't it true you have psycotic tendencies, and you attacked your mother?"

"No!"

"Isn't it true you tried to kill yourself?"

Noelle looked down at her wrists. "Yes, but..."

"Isn't true you did this for attention so people would believe your lies?"

Noelle had tears coming down her face. "No! He raped me !!"

"So you say."

"Objection!!"

The judge looked at the girl "Over ruled."

"Sorry your honor. From what you say It was Dan who did all these things to you not your mother. Is that true?"

Noelle looked at her mother's smiling face. "Yes but she knew..."

"Maybe this is your way of teaching her a lesson. I mean for all we know you suduced your step-father, and when things didn't go your way you decided to get revenge, and come up with these lies."

"I'm not lieing! Why would I?"

"So were suppose to take your word. The word of someone who is obviously unstable enough to kill herself."

"Objection."

"Sustained."

Their attorney smiled "No more questions."

The Judge looked at Noelle "You may step down."

Noelle looked at Dans smiling face and got down from the bench and headed to wear Randy was sitting. He handed her a tissue but she refused.

Mr. Casenkamp stood up again. "Next witness we'd like to call is Connor Wiley."

Connor took his oath and sat down.

"Did you know what was happening to Miss.Orton?"

Connor looked at Noelle "Yeah. She told me everything. We're best friends."

"DId you see any proof?"

"Yes sir. I've seen her black eyes, and busted lips. I know he hit her with a belt one time because she could barely move and when I looked at her back there were welts and imprints that the belt left on her skin. She always had bruises."

"Did she tell you of the rapes?"

"She told me of the first one. I told her to go to the cops, but she was to scared. I also saw him one time. When they got her back a few months ago her brother called and asked me to check on her. I walked over to the house, and head her scream. I looked through the window, and Dan was ripping her clothes off her, he had her arms pinned above her head as she struggled. I saw him rape her, and I'll the police right away."

Noelle looked down ashamed. She never knew Connor saw that happen.He never said anything to her.

Mr.Casenkamp went to the evidence table. "I would like to bring to the courts attention exhibit A. Are these pictures you took?"

Connor looked at the pictures of different bruises on Noelle's body, and nodded his head.

"When did you take these?"

"I think she was 14 or 15 at the time. We thought if we had proof something would be done, but Dan found some of the pictures and threatened so bad she was to terriffied to do anything."

"Objection your honor. The statue of limitations ran out on those pictures."

"Overruled."

"No more questions."

Dan, and Becky's attorney wore a smile Connor wanted to knock off his face.

"Hello Mr.Wiley."

"Can we just get to the questions?"

"You say Noelle's your bestfriend, but was she also your girlfriend at one time?"

"Yeah, so."

"Did you have a physical relationship?"

"Yes, but it was only one time, and we decided we were better off friends."

"Well would you say you would do anything for her?"

"Yes. I care about her."

"Enough to fake evidence to make her parents look guilty?"

"No! Those pictures are real. I would never hurt her like that . Dan hit her all the time. He's a monster."

"No more questions."

"You are dissmissed Mr. Wiley."

Hours passed, and the tape that was sent to Noelle was playing. Noelle couldn't watch. She just wanted it to be over with. When the tape was finished Mr.Casenkamp started his closing arguement.

"No kid deserves to be punished in the manner to which Miss.Orton was. Teenagers make mistakes, but no kid should be humiliated or degrated in a way like this. The law stats that every kid should besafe, and protected in their own home, and no hand should be raised to a child. Mr, and Mrs. Boston did not follow that. Mr.Boston handed out the punishment, but Mrs. Boston stood by and let it happen. She is just as guilty as if she were doing the hitting. Mis.Orton had her life ripped away from her at a young age, and for them to get away with it would be injust. Put yourelf in her shoes, and think about how you would want it dealt with. What if it were your child that was being abused, would you let the abuser go free?"

Mr.Casenkamp sat down, and Next was Mr.Newman (Becky, and Dan's attorney).

"Mrs.Orton is troubled kid with a troubled past. She wasn't very stable, and took it out on her mother. She made up these lies to make Mr. and Mrs.Boston out to be monsters, but would a parent really do those thing to their child? How would you feel if your child accussed you of such hanious crimes? Do the right thing, and don't put innocent people behind bars because of one very good actress."

"The jury will go into debating, and when they come to a conclusion we will reintervene."

The judge bangged the gavel to dissmiss the court and everyone rose. When the Judge was gone everyone started to head out. Becky stopped Noelle before she had a chance to leave her seat.

"You'll see that noone will believe you. You have no proof of anything recent. They'll take that into account."

Noelle looked down at her mother's hand around her arm. "They got D.N.A. from the last time he raped me. That's evidence.Let me go. No matter what happens I don't want you anywhere near me ever again. You're not my mother. You're just a pathetic excuse."

Noelle got out of her mother's grip and followed Jenna, and Bob out of the court room. Bob put his arm around his daughter.

"Let's go get some food."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm gonna go for a walk in the park. I have my cell phone."

"Are you sure?" Jenna asked as everyone who showed looked at her.

"Yeah. I need to be alone right now, and I need some fresh air."

Bob nodded. "We'll call if we hear anything."

"Okay." Noelle walked down the steps and headed across the street to the park.

Noelle found a bench and sat down with her arms wrapped around her chest. She wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her when a flannel shirt was placed around her shoulders. John sat down beside her.

"I had no clue you went through so much." He said looking her over as she looked straight ahead.

"I told you my life was a mess. I didn't want you dragged into it."

"I wanted to be dragged into it. I care about you. I love you."

Noelle wipped the tears away before they had a chance to run down her cheeks. "I just thought that if you knew everything or you were with me you would resent me for getting stuck in the middle. I just couldn't handle it if you eventually hated me."

John tilted her face to look right at him. "I could never hate you."

Noelle let him pull her into a hug and let him hold her.. "I'm so sorry ."

"Quit saying that. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Noelle phone beeped and she openned to read the text message.

"The Jury is in."

John read it over her shoulder "That didn't take long at all."

John grabbed her hand and they walked back into the court room sitting together.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor. We find the defendent ... Mr.Dan Boston Guilty of Sexual Assault.

We find the Defendent Mrs Becky Boston.. not guilty."

Noelle couldn't believe it.

The Judge banged the gavel and cleared his throat. "Mr. Boston I sentence you to no more than eighteen months and no less than 12 months in a minimal security prison. Mrs.Boston you are free to go. This court is dissmissed."

Dan turned around and smiled right at Noelle before he was taken out in handcuffs. Becky looked smuggly at Noelle.

"I told you." She then leaned down so only Noelle could hear her "You'll get yours in the end."

Becky left and John pulled Noelle close to him. "What did she say?"

"Nothing." Noelle said more so to herself then to John. Jenna placed her arm around Noelle and walked with her out of the court room.

"This is the beginning of your future. I don't want you to linger on them anymore. Don't let them win, or get to you."

Noelle looked at Becky as they passed her. "I wont."

Noelle went to bed that night thinking about what Becky said and wondering the meaning.


	15. Chapter 15

After a few days Noelle found herself packing to head back to school, and was debating on just staying home. She and John were just working things out. They haven't started dating yet, but were talking things out. Noelle was still a little skitish about being envolved with him. She loved him but her emotions were all screwed up at the present time, and John told her he'd wait till the world ended for her to figure out what she wanted.

"Need any help?" Jenna asked from the door frame to her bedroom.

"I'm trying to make sure I don't forget anything, but I can't figure out what I'm missing."

Noelle looked through her bag, and the clothes on her bed again. Jenna came in and put everything into piles.

"Do you have underwear, socks, shoes, pants, skirts, shirts for everything, bathroom stuff, and anything you may have brought home that you'll need?"

Noelle looked it over and nodded. "I guess I'm just scared I'm forgetting something."

"If you get there and think you need something thats here just call. We can bring it to you or you can get it when you come home to visit. It's not a big deal. Your not going away forever."

"I know. I'm just getting excited about going back to school. I'm thinking of applying for the WWE internship, and then everything with John. It's all a little overwhelming."

"I like John, and I hope you both work everything out. I think your good for each other. Don't forget you have a leadway with the owner of the WWE so I don't think you have to worry about getting the internship."

"Yeah but I wanna get it because I earned it not because I know Vince. Can you tell him that for me? If someone else has a better essay to chose them, I wont be upset."

Jenna nodded. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I"ll ever be. I wish Randy, and Dad were here to say bye."

"I'm sure they'll call you tonight. Infact I can gaurantee it."

Noelle grabbed her bag while Jenna grabbed her backpack and they headed to the car so they could get Noelle to the airport in time before her plane took off.

As they were unloading the car and putting the bags onto a cart Jenna gave Noelle some cash, and a hug. Noelle smiled and for the first time in a long time she said something she's never thought she ever say again.

"I love you Mom, and I'll see you next break."

Jenna was speechless as she broke away from Noelle and looked at her." You called me mom."

"Well you are my mom. You take care of me and showed me how a real mother should act with their kid. I love you for that, and for being here for me through everything. Is it okay that I called you mom?"

Jenna wrapped her into a hug again as tears came down her cheeks "You better never stop."

Noelle smiled and with a last kiss on the cheek she headed to her terminal while Jenna waved and when she couldn't see Noelle any longer she left.

Randy was sitting in a meeting when he remembered Noelle was leaving for school today. He pulled out his cell and texted her a message saying he'd call later, and that he'd miss her. John did the same. Vince came in and started the meeting, and afterward everyone was dissmissed.

Noelle landed in New York and waited for Connor to pick her up to take her to her dorm so she could relax before classes started tomorrow. He carried all her bags up to her dorm where her roomate was studying.

"Hi Megan."

"Hi Noelle."

A tall girl with glasses, and short black hair shut the book she was reading and helpped drag the bags in. Connor kissed Noelle on the cheek and then left her to unpack.

"How was your visit home?" Megan asked as Noelle started to unpack.

"Fine. I think my old boyfriend and I are working things out to get back together. My brother finally won his match for the belt. It was interesting in a way."

"What does your brother do?"

"He wrestles."

"Hey I'm going to watch Smakedown in the common area with some others. Do you wanna come?"

Noelle looked at her bags then nodded "Definately."

They headed downstairs where a large group of kids were sitting waiting for the show to start.

"Hey Everyone this is my roomate Noelle Orton. Noelle this is Kyle, Trenton, Brad, Lucy, Misty, and Casey."

Everyone said hi as she sat down on the floor and got comfortable.

"Tonight King we have John Cena teaming up with Randy Orton against Rey Mysterio, and Batista. This has been a match in the making, and I'm excited to see who's gonna come out on top." J.R. stated.

"I think your right J.R. We even have Cowboy Bob in a match against the Undertaker tonight. There is history there."

The screen went to the backstage area where Maria was doing an interview with Randy.

"So Randy coming back from an extended leave are you ready for this match against your old team mate Batista?"

"Well Maria I've been ready. I'm the WWE champion, and I don't think anything can stop me."

John came into frame and they stared each other in the eye. "I may be on your team tonight but that don't mean I like you anymore than I did last week. I wouldn't hold to much to that belt if I were you because it'll be back in my possesion soon."

"We'll see about that Cena."

John walked away, and Randy turned his attention back to the camera. "Maria I'd also like to tell my sister good luck back at school, and if your watching sis I'll call ya after I win this match."

Noelle rolled her eyes. She'd never had a shout out from him on television before but though it was a thoughtful idea.

Megan looked at Noelle "Your last name is Orton. Is Randy Orton your brother?"

"When he's not being mean."

"Theres no way he's related to you." Casey said. "Are you nuts?"

Megan threw some popcorn at her "Shut up Casey it's possible."

Noelle's phone rang and she smiled when she saw John's name flashing.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the ring here in a second?"

Everyone listened intently not really believeing she was talking to a famous wrestler.

"John your music just started you better get out there!"

"I had to hear your voice first. I love you Noie."

"I thought we were taking our relationship slow." Noelle blushed a little."I love you too. Good luck."

She hung up, and after a few seconds John Cena came out to the ramp and the crowd went nuts. He entered the ring and while he was on the top rope he winked into the camera and then jumpped down as his music ended and Randy's started.

"My roomate is the sister of the hotest guy in the WWE. Oh My God."

"He's not that hot. Trust me." They all watched the match intently and when John got the pin she knew he was never gonna let Randy live it down.

"If your with John Cena wouldn't that make you a traitor to your brother?" Lucy asked.

Noelle didn't like this girl's tone, and knew that these girls were snotty by the way they acted but she answered the question all the same. "No. They're best friends off camera. This is just a show, not real life."

Noelle got up, and walked up the steps to her room while the others finished watching.

When she was gone Lucy rolled her eyes.

"She is such a liar. She doesn't know tham anymore than we do. She probably had someone call and pretend to be John Cena to make herself popular. If her family was rich then why is she here?"

Everyone agreed,and left it at that. Noellee talked to her brother after that, and asked him to come visit her soon. She missed him, and just wanted someone she knew around for a little bit since Connor was busy with his classes and they couldn't hang as much now. Of course after the trial Connor and Noelle had tried to keep some distance from one another for a while. She was embarrassed about him seeing her most darkest moment, and he was confused on how to look her in the eye now that he was over the line of knowing, and really seeing it happen.

Megan never came back to the room that evening so Noelle had the room to herself, and was a little glad about it. She could relax without questions being asked about her brother, and stuff.

Noelle woke up that morning and gathered her stuff to take a shower. On her way to the washroom she could see girls look at her and whisper to each other. She just ignored it,and went on about her business. After her shower she brushed her teeth, and dryed her hair before heading back to her room. On her way there some girls were reading the newspaper and on the front page was Becky talking from a podium, and the headline read "Wrongfully Accused."

Noelle stared at the page, and then saw more girls looking at her and whispering. She rushed into her dorm and threw her stuff onto her bed. Megan came in shortly after.

"So this is why you went home?" She asked giving the paper to Noelle.

"It's a long story that's none of your business." Her cell phone rang, and she didn't even check the number. "Hello."

"Yes I'm call from the Daily News..."

"No Comment." Noelle hung up. "Look Megan my life before now was complicated. It's just starting to straighten out. It's noone's business about what happened to screw it up.Okay?"

Megan nodded. "You know this is all over school."

"Great." Noelle picked up her phone, and tried her brother but there was no answer. She even tried some of the other wrestlers she talked to daily but there was no answer. She turned her phone onto vibrate and walked with Megan to class. It was gonna be a long day.

Through out the day there was whispering, and pointing behind her back, but Noelle ignored it as best she could. She kept trying her brother, and friend but was still getting nothing. Noone was even calling her back. At lunch she was sitting under a tree when Lucy, Trenton, and Casey caught up with her.

Lucy threw the paper at her feet. "It looks like you lie about a lot of stuff. I knew you weren't related to a pro wrestler."

"I don't have to justify myself to you, or explain anything. I know the truth, and thats all that matters to me." Noelle threw her trash away and headed to her last class of the day. She handed in her essay for the internship and waited for class to start.

"Miss.Orton? If you would like to be excussed from class today I'll completely understand." Her teacher Mr. Rines said before the other students entered the class.

"Nope I'm fine."

Mr. Rines nodded and started putting notes on the board as the other students entered. Noelle ignored the others as she started taking notes, and tried to turn invisible.

On her way out of class Lucy yelled out to her. "I'm so excited the Raw is filming here tonight, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"No I didn't." Noelle walked away, and went to her dorm. If Raw was filming here tonight then Randy, and the others were around here somewhere. She changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt before heading out to find them. She needed some questions answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Noelle found where they were holding the backstage, and saw Trish at the gates signing autographs. Lucy, Trenton,Casey, Brad, Megan and the others were there.

"Trish!!"

Trish looked up and saw Noelle coming through the crowd. "Hey Noie!! Come on back."

Noelle saw Lucy's face and smiled as she walked through the gate, and headed backstage. After Trish finished signing autographs she caught up with Noelle.

"What's up?"

"Trish don't play dumb. Did you see the paper today?"

"Yes. We were trying to keep it underwraps here for you but the papers went out before anyone could do anything."

"It's okay. At least I'm not hiding anything anymore. I would've perferred the papers didn't spill my secrets but what can you do?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm getting sick of being asked that, but yes I'm ffine. I'm trying to find Randy or Dad have you seen them?"

Trish shook her head, and headed into the girls locker room while Noelle continued her search. Randy was walking to his interview when Noelle finally caught up with him.

"Noie, what are you doing here?"

"I tried to call you today but you wouldn't answer. What's going on? DId you see the paper? Becky told the newspaper that I'm a liar, and that she has a lot of secrets on Dad that would ruin his career."

"This is why we didn't answer our phones. We all knew you would have questions and we just don't have any answers. We thought we could do something to recant her statement before you found out."

"So you ignore my phone calls?"

"I'm sorry."

Noelle looked at Randy's pouty face and smiled. She just couldn't stay mad at him.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Casenkamp is going to take care of it."

Noelle knew this was just the beginnig of what Becky told her to look out for. What was going to be next.

"Wanna come with me to my interview?"

"No. I'm gonna go find someone to hang out with."

"Like ...John."

Noelle nodded and turned to head down the other hall. She knew where he would be. If fans wanted autographs he'd make sure they got them. Sure enough he was out at the gates signing an autograph for Megan. Noelle walked up to him, and poked him in the back.

John was estatic to see her. "Hey I was hoping you'd be here." He picked her up in a hug.

Noelle noticed Megan and her friends looking at her.

"Oh I'm just pretending I know him. I'm not really here."

John looked at her oddly.

"They don't think I know you or any of the others. I'm apparently not Randy's little sister."

"Woah. Why didn't anyone tell me?."

"I know.Crazy huh?" they smiled at their joke together.

John went and signed a couple more autographs before turning his full attention to Noelle and escorting her back to his locker room hand in hand.

When John shut the door behind them he finally got right to the point."You saw the paper."

Noelle nodded. "I'm okay about it now. I'm just ignoring everything."

John hugged her. "See you are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Noelle nodded. "I have you all to thank for that."

Noelle saw that John wanted to say something but it looked like he was fighting with himself to get the guts to do it.

"John you look like you wanna say something so just get it over with."

"Do you wanna go out tonight after the show tonight?"

Noelle thought about it for a minute "Yeah. I do."

John smiled in relief causing Noelle to laugh. "You look a little scared there John."

"Nope. Not anymore."

"I'm gonna go get a seat, and I'll meet you back here after the show."

"Yep." John went to kiss her but stopped himself. Noelle saw this and decided it was time for her to put a little on the line too. She pulled him in, and gave him a long kiss before letting him go. John was stunned but excited all the same. Maybe she finally letting go of everything wrong in her life, and making room for what could be right.

After the show Noelle waited patiently for John to come out of the locker room so they could go on their date, and she was to say the least happy about it. Her first date, and it was with someone who really cared for her, and she cared for in return. they walked to a local pizza parlor and after ordering sat in each others company talking about wheretheir relationship was going and where they wanted it to go. By the end of the night John walked Noelle back to her dorm and as a couple finally he kissed her goodnight under the stars and the moon.

Noelle walked into her dorm room that night to find it occupied by Megan, and her friends.

"You were telling the truth." Megan said as more of a staement than a question. "I wanted to appologise for not believeing you."

"It's okay. It doesn't matter."

Lucy stood up and without looking Noelle in the face appologised before leaving with everyone else behind her.

Becky sat in the jail house on one side of the glass while Dan sat on the other. Both talking through a phone.

"By the end of the week I'll have her reputation ruined as well as Bob's. I have pictures of us that the magazines will pay to have, and notes from him that Jenna would hate to see published. Everyone will think Noelle is so unstable that they should have her committed. I know what buttons to push, and she wont know what to think."

"Just remember Beck we're the victims. My new lawyer is trying to get this aquitted as soon as possible stating there wasn't enough evidence for conviction of anything. She suduced me.Then we'll make her pay. Let's let her think we're done with her. Let her think she has a life before it's ripped away."

Becky smiled at her husband. "The papers will love to know she was pregnant by Connor and had an abortion. The one who was supposedly the victim took a life. It will be a field day."

"We have to take our time with this though or it will look like we're trying to make her life hell. Noone will notice little by little."

Becky nodded before kissing the glass between them, and leaving. Dan watched her go. "Then I'll make her wish she was never born. They wont be able to recognise the body when I'm done with either of them." The guard heard nothing as he escorted him back to his cell.

The next day Noelle was fighting with her parents to let her stay in school. She knew they were worried about her safety but she couldn't hide from everything.

"Dad if everything goes right I'll be on the road with you anyways. I'm gonna be fine. You have to let me do this for myself."

Bob knew she was right so after giving in he kissed his daughter bye, and went to the airport with the others to head to the next town. As soon as he was gone Noelle regretted not going home, but she knew she had to fight her fears, and stand up for herself. This was the only way she was going to move on, and finally have an existance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Someone brought to my attention that I forgot about Dan, and Becky making fake documents to get Noelle, and they're right. I was making it where Technically Bob had custody, but Becky still had actual custody. You can't kidnap your own child I just forgot to put it in. Thanks for bringging it to my attention. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all wont be dissappointed with the next few chapters.**

Professor Rines sent for Noelle to meet him in his office after classes and as Noelle sat in the chair staring at all the degrees on the wall she was starting to get a bit nervous. The sound of the door took her from her thoughts.

"Sorry to keep you."

"It's fine.I just hope I'm not in trouble."

Rines sat behind his desk "No. No trouble. Your essay for the internship was the only one I saw fit to send to Mr. McMahon. Seeing as your the only one in the running I just decided to skip the whole judging the essay, and I wanted to give you the paperwork on your internship. I understand you already know who you'll be working for. You'll be touring for the next year with the WWE, and reporting to me via e-mail. Your other teachers will e-mail you your work, and you'll return it in the same fashion unless otherwise directed."

Noelle took her packet from Professor Rines, and looked it over "Thank you so much. You wont be dissappointed."

"I know. Have fun with it, but also remember your there to learn about an actual business.Be professional where it counts."

"I will sir."

"Well go pack up,and someone will meet you at the airport in Miami Florida. Good luck."

"Thanks again sir."

Noelle left and went to pack. She had to be at the airport by 6 pm that evening so she wouldn't miss her plane. She called Jenna on the way to her dorm to let her know the news, and wrote her roommate a note saying bye then she headed to the airport.

While she was waiting for her plane to board she made one more phone call, and got voicemail.

" Hey Connor. I know we haven't really talked in a while, but I wanted to say that I'll see you soon. I got the internship with the WWE and I'm taking off today...I miss you, and I know we hit a rough patch right now, but I want you to know that even through the worst times I'm still here. I love you. Bye"

Noelle hung up just as they called for her flight to board and as she found her seat she realized how excited she was to see all her friends and family again, and actually get to spend time with them.

Shawn waited patiently for Noelle to get off the plane. he begged Vince to let him come instead of a stage hand. When he saw Noelle he waved his arms so she would seee him, and then wrapped her in a hug as she reached him.

"Why are you picking me up?" Noelle asked as he grabbed the luggage she pointed out.

"Because I haven't seen you in months. Everyone else has got to spend time with you, but me, and I decided to take my god daughter out to dinner, and then we'll go to the arena."

"God daughter?"

"Your dad and Jenna asked me to be your god father. I'm Randy's too."

Noelle understood as they got into the rental car and headed to Pizza hut for Dinner, and then to the arena.

Noelle saw her father first as she entered the arena for the meeting she was suppose to attend.

"How was your flight?" Bob asked putting his arm around his daughter as they walked to the confrence room.

"Good. I'm use to flying now it's like second nature."

"That's my girl."

Everyone was seated around the long table, and others stood. Vince motioned for her to join him upfront. Noelle faced the group.

Vince smiled "I'd like to introduce my new intern assistant. Noelle Orton. I want you to all make her feel welcome, and be nice to her."

Everyone laughted at Vince's joke.

"Welcome to the team Noie."

"Thank you Mr.McMahon."

Vince gave her a look that she snickered at before he dissmissed them all to go back to the hotel.

John pulled Noelle into a hug when he reached her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm so glad your gonna be with us for a whole year."

Trish laughed "Obviously. You don't kiss any of us like that."

"I'm a one woman man."

They all walked to the hotel from the arena together.

"We should go out tonight to celebrate Noelle's arrival." Trish said grabbing Noelle's arm.

"She's to young to go out to the clubs." Randy said.

"No. She's too young to drink not to get in. We don't need to drink to have a good time." Maria said holding Randy's hand.

Noelle looked back and saw this. "When did you two hook up? "

"Last week. I was gonna tell you when I had time to call."

Noelle smiled as Randy blushed a little. " That's so cute. Anyways I'm in to having fun tonight. Let's go out."

"Are you sure Noie?" Randy asked.

Noelle nodded."I haven't had fun in a very long time. I'm not gonna get in trouble with all of you around. Why not?"

Trish squealed with delight. " Let's go change then." They were right across the street when Trish pulled Noelle ahead of the rest of them so they could dress quick.

John looked at Randy and shook his head. "You caan tell it doesn't take much to get her excited."

Randy agreed.

Noelle was excited to go out with everyone tonight, and to dance and have fun with John. It would be her first real night out with him since everything happened. The girls looked themselves over in the mirror one last time before heading down to the lobby to meet the guys. Bob was giving all the guys a long lecture when the girls reached them.

"If anything happens to my baby girl while she's out with all of you tonight I will hurt you when you get abck. Do we understand?"

The guys all nodded.

Shawn slapped Bob on the back "I'm gonna be with them and so is Hunter, Ric, and Mark. We'll looked after her, and the younger wrestlers."

Shawn smiled as Randy, John, Adam,Rey, Carlito,Dave, and Chris Masters all gave him a death look.

"Are we ready to go?" Noelle asked to get everyone's attention. All the guys seemed to jump up at once, and answer.

"Yes!"

Noelle kissed her father on the cheek "Dad I'll be fine, and you need to chill."

"Hey I'm not about to let you down again."

"Your not. We'll see ya later ."

They all walked out John taking Noelle's hand, and headed to the closest club.

Noelle couldn't believe her eyes when they entered and got led to the V.I.P. room. the club was huge, and everyone was getting into the music. Maria made Randy follow her to the dance floor so they could start getting into the music. Noelle laughed at her brother's moves.He was definatly not a dancer. John saw her laughing and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Let's see what you got baby." Noelle started getting down and couldn't believe how good of a dancer John was. They all had fun that evening. Around 1 o'clock in the evening they headed back to the hotel to get some sleep before they had to head to work in the morning

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had a huge case of writer's block, and couldn't figure out where to take this chapter to fit with the rest of the story. The next few chapters will be better I promise just bare with me.**


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks passed and Noelle haden't heard anything for her mother or Dan. As far as she was concerned this was the best news she could ever get from them. Nothing. Things were going good with her job, and her boyfriend it was the time to ask 'what could go wrong?'

Noelle was sitting in catering on afternoon when John caught up with her.

"Hey."

Noelle looked up at him and smiled. "Hi."

"Listen I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?"

"Sure. we leave tomorrow for Las Vegas so we should do something before we go, and you get busy with house shows for the next week."

"So I'll pick you up at your room at say 8 and then we can decide what we want to see."

"Sounds good."

John leaned down and kissed her on the lips before he went back to the gym to finish working out.

She finished the scedules for the next town, and then went to head down to Vince's office.

"Hey Noie!"

She turned to see Randy running towards her.

"What's up?"

"Do you have the schedules done yet for next week?"

"Yeah I was just taking them to Vince so he could check them over before I handed them out. Why?"

"I need to see what my Tuesday match is because I heard it got changed."

Noelle sifted through some pages before she found his schedule. "You don't have a match Tuesday but they changed your Monday night match to a ladder match against Edge for the number one contender's slot."

"Okay. thanks sis."

"No problem." She turned back to head to Vince's office again when she saw John talking to Rey, and Kane at the end of the hall. She smiled to herself and felt a sense of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. She really loved him, and knew what the feeling was now. After Vince okayed thee schedules Noelle took to handing them out so she could head back to the hotel to get ready for her date.

She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when there was a knock on the door. Trish answered and let John come inside.

"Now you have her back by cerfew." Trish joked as Noelle came out of the bathroom.

John gave Noelle a kiss. "Your so funny Trish." He grabbed Noelle's hand. "Ready?"

"Yep." Noelle grabbed her bag and followed John out the door. " Don't wait up."

Trish gave a fake shocked look and then waved bye to her friend.

Noelle and John went to a late movie and then took a walk aorund the park. Looking up at the stars they both knew they were whole together.

"John, I don't ever want this night to end."

John wrapped his arms around her as they sat on a park bench. " It never has to. As long as were together it never has to end."

Noelle watched John's face as he watched the sky. "I love you John. I want to be with you."

John looked down at her "We are together baby."

Noelle looked him in the face "I mean I wan to... be with you."

Comprehension dawned on John's face as her words finally registered meaning. "Are you sure?"

Noelle nodded. "I want to know what it feels like to be with someone you love, and not be forced into doing anything.I want to be physical with you."

"You know you don't have to."

"I know. I want to."

John leaned down and kissed her then took her hand and headed back to the hotel. John had a room to himself so he didn't have to worry about a roomate or anything. Noelle sat on the bed as John locked the door and turned on the night light beside the bed.

Noelle put her bag on the floor and looked at John.

John sat down beside her "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Noelle answered by pulling him into a kiss, and laying back on the bed. John carressed her leg, his hand moving further up her leg and under her skirt. Noelle pulled his shirt over his head and continued to kiss him. Her nerves were getting worse by the minute, but she knew this was a hurtle she wanted to get over in order to have a normal life.

John removed her tank top and her skirt leaving her in only her bra and panties. John removed his shorts and in just his boxers they both moved under the covers. The kissing becoming more intense.

"Are you positive?" John asked in short breaths.

"I love you." Was all Noelle said before she started to kiss his neck. John removed her bra and then her panties before he removed his boxers.

"It might hurt a little. Let me know when you want me to stop."

Noelle nodded as she felt him at he entrance and she braced herself for the harsh entry that always happened but it never came. John slowly entered her and took his time to ease her into it. Noelle never knew sex could be gentle. dan was always so rough with her that she expected thats how it was, but John was different. She started to feel a little hot, as he quickened his pace. He kissed her all over, and she felt something of an explosion inisde of her moaning on pleasure. John came to his climax with her and her moaning made him go over the edge. He started to slow up, and all you could hear was their panting trying to catch their breaths. John rolled beside her and wrapped her in his arms as she placed her head on his chest.

"I love you Noelle. Are you okay?"

Noelle nodded, and smiled. "I love you too."

That morning Noelle entered her room as quietly as she could and grabbed some clothes from her bag before she headed to the bathroom to take a shower for the day. Trish waited till the bathroom door to shut before she openned her eyes, and smiled before getting up, and getting ready for the day. She knew without even being told what had happened between John, and Noelle. She came home many times the same way, carrying her shoes and tip toeing in so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Trish waited for Noelle so they could head to breakfast together.

Noelle was all smiles that day, and everyone noticed especially her brother. He also notice John's change in attitude. He had to know what was going on, and if John did anything to his baby sister he would hurt him.

Everyone gathered in the confrence room for the weekly meeting. Vince called attention before he began to talk.

"There's been a change in plans. The arena in Vegas is having plumbing problems so we had to cancel, and rebook the show at a later time. Therefore we move onto the next city which may cause some commotion...Annapolise."

Noelle took a deep breath as her brother looked her way, as did some others.

Vince cleared his throat "I know we all have ill feelings about going back there but we owe the fans a show, and security will be bumpped up. I promise safety for everyone." Vince looked at Noelle as he said this.

She knew he was was meaning just her, but that still didn't ease her nerves that boosted to overdrive.

Vince dissmissed the meeting and everyone went to pack so they could head to the airport to be ready to leave that night.

Noelle was watching T.V news as she packed her bag. Trish left to meet some of the others and wait for her in the lobby. A story came on that made the news of going to her hometown even better.

"Today news is reeling about Dan Boston. He was doing jailtime for the apparent rape of his step daughter. His appeal today changed everything. As of noon today he is a free man, and that has some people asking is justice for the victims or for the accussed."

Noelle turned off the television and grabbed her bag as she eaded out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

The plane landed in Annapolis and the first thing Noelle did when she entered the airport was head to a bathroom and throw up. She tried so hard to not let it bother her but so much happened to her here that it was all she remembered. She rinsed her morth out , splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror. Flashed of her past went through her mind. The beatings, the rapes, the name calling. Always being told what a mistake she was. Some tears fell down her cheeks but the water on her face covered them up. She wiped her hands and face off then headed back to where john, and Randy were waiting for her so they could head to baggage.

"Are you okay?" John asked when she met up with them.

Noelle nodded and took her duffle bag from her brother. "I'm fine."

After getting their luggage and heading to the hotel Noelle decided to get settled in her room for a while by taking a nap. She was sharing with Maria this time, and Maria was going shopping with Ashley so she had time to herself.This was going to be the hardest week of her life since she was freed from her nightmare life.

John and Randy decided to share a room this time so Randy could talk to John about Noie.

"Hey Randy do you think it was a bad idea for Noelle to come with us here?" John was unpacking his suitcase.

"I think my sister is to stubborn to admit that it is. I think she wants to test her strength here. This is her first time really back since Becky, and Dan brought her back here. Mom's gonna come out to be here for her incase she needs someone. Dad is having a fit because he's in Boston doing some recruiting."

John nodded "We just need to get this week over with as quickly as possible."

Randy put his suit in the closet "I don't think Becky or anyone associating with her knows we're here, and even if she did it would be stupid to try anything."

Noelle tossed and turned in her sleep as the nightmares returned after months of not having them. She woke with a strat and looked around her room like she was waiting for someone to come out of the shadows. She caught her breath and put her face in her hands so she could calm down. She picked up her cell phone and called the familiar number she hadn't dialed for a while and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" The voice was like a stranger to her but she smiled as she heard it.

"I'm back for a while and I really need someone to talk to. Your the only one who will really listen."

"I'll meet you at the football field in our old spot."

"Thanks Connor."

Noelle hung up and jumpped in the shower. She pulled her wet hair up into a ponytail, threw on some jeans and a John Cena sweatshirt. She grabbed her keys and headed to the high school. Everything looked the same to her as she headed to the bleachers on the football field she found their spot at the top and sat down to wait. She just looked out over the field as she tried to remember any happy memory she could.

" How's life?"

Noelle snapped out of her trance at the sound of Connor's voice. "Different. Yours?"

"I'm not into to much change." He said aas he sat down next her. There was silence for a while til he found the words he was looking for to say to her.

"I really miss you. My lifes not the same without you in it no matter how much I tried to act like it was."

Noelle smiled " I miss you to. You were the only one I could talk to for the longest time. I'm still getting use to having other people in my life who care."

Connor put his arms around her and kissed her head "What's got you in a twist?"

"Ever since I got off the plane all the memories I've been working so hard on forgetting are coming back full force."

"It's gonna take a little longer than a few months or a year to get over everything you went through."

"I strarted to move on. I'm in love with John, I'm happy, and then boom! The past comes and bites me in the ass. I saw on the news before we left Las Vegas that Dan got out."

"No he thought he was getting out. The news was a little to quick. The judge hasn't said anything yet about the appeal. Debating is still going on as far as I know."

"What is going on? How can they let him go after everything that's happened, after what he did to me?"

"Some people just...look the other way unless it's happening to them. It's nothing against you."

Noelle looked out over the field again. " I wish things were diffferent."

"So how are you and John?"

"Good. We're happy, and together, and things get better every day."

Connor saw the smile on his friends face and knew it was genuine. " Have things moved to 2nd base yet?"

"Connor?!"

"What? I can ask. I'm your best friend."

"3rd."

"I knew it! Your smile gives it away."

Noelle pushed Connor a little in a playful way and laughed. "I better go before John, and Randy get their boxers in a twist when they can't find me."

Connor gave her a hug, and walked her to her car before she got in, and headed to the hotel. On her way there she made a quick turn and headed down the street when all her nightmares started. She pulled up across the street from her old house and just looked. Everything looked the same, she looked in her rearview mirror and saw the same eyes she always had but a different look in them. Her home never changed but she did. She looked back at the house.

"Goodbye past, and good ridance." Just as she put her car into drive and started down the road Becky came out of her house and watched her go.

Noelle pulled into the parking garage of the arena, grabbed her bag and walked into the staff entrance. People were lining up outside for tonights show hoping to get a glimpse of their favorite wrestler. She walked past the screaming fans and after showing her badge to a security guard she headed for Vinces office to get her worksheets for the night so she could get the line up down.

When John, and Randy got to the arena they found Noelle sitting in catering with Carlito Rey, and Dave talking and eating.

"Hey Baby." John kissed her on the head.

"Hey."

Randy sat down across from her " Where have you been all day? We were looking for you."

"I went to see Connor today. We made up, and talked. We're cool now."

"Thats great." Dave said.

"Well I better go pin the lineup up so everyone can see their matches for the evening. I'll see you all later." Noelle grabbed her bag and left.

The guys sat and talked for a little bit before breaking up, and heading to the locker room to get ready for the show.


	20. Chapter 20

After the show that evening everyone showered and got ready to leave. Noelle walked down to John, Randy, Dave and Hunter's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in !"

Noelle entered to see Hunter throwing on a shirt he looked up at her and smiled. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey. Where's John?"

"I'm in the shower!"

Noelle laughed. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I'll meet you at my room so I can get ready to go to dinner."

"Do you want someone to walk you?"

"No. I'm good."

Noelle kissed Hunter on the cheek, and left as the water in the shower was turned off. John came out in a towel and hurridley got ready to go.

Noelle walked out the staff door after waving bye to George and headed to the parking garage. The only sound she heard was her footsteps on the cold hard pavement. Water laying on the road from the earlier rain. She pulled her keys from her bag as she got closer to her car. She had an weird feeling following her and the hair on the back of her neck started to stand up on the back of her neck.She looked around her but didn't see anything. She pressed the button to unlock her door and as she openned her door she felt a presence behind her. She was gonna turn around but the hit on the back of the head delayed it. She fell to the ground her keys and bag falling beside her. She saw stars from the head hit and before her vision cleared she was kicked in the stomach. She kicked her leg out connecting with something, and hearing a grunt she tried to crawl under her car. She was almost there when someone grabbed her leg.

"AHH!! HELP!"

She kept trying to get out of the grasp of the person who had her leg but was failing miserably. She saw her keys laying on the ground and grabbed them hitting the panic button. The alarm caused the person to drop her leg with surprise but that didn't last long as her leg was snatched up again and she was ripped out from under her car. Laying on her stomach she didn't get the chance to see her attackker as her head was pounded into the ground causing everything to go dark. The last thing she remembered feeling was a pinch in her arm and sleep overtaking her body.

John, Randy, Hunter, Dave, and Rey all walked out together. As soon as they hit the parking garage they heard the alarm of a car blaring. They all ran to see who's car was going crazy. They all stopped short when they saw it ws Noelle's car. Her door was open and her stuff was laying all over the ground. John walked closer and picked her keys up turning the alarm off. He looked for her, but she wasn't there the police siren was the next thing they heard.

" Halt! Police!"

All the guys put their arms up, and Randy called the attention on him. " This is my sisters car we just got here."

The police lowered their weapons and walked towards the guys as they put their hands down.

"I'm officer Russ what happened here?"

John looked at the sign of struggle and looked around as he answered "We came out of the arena to leave and heard the alarm of a car. We went to see who's car it was and found out it was Noelle's . She's not here, and it looks like a struggle."

The officer took down some notes as he asked everyone questions. Randy looked inside the car to see if anything was disturbed so he could let the officer know, but he couldn't see anything wrong. when he stepped on something he looked down and saw a needle on the ground.

"Um Officer Russ I think I found something."

The officer came over and took a tissue out of his pocket to pick the needle up."I better call for help." He put the needle back down where he found it and walked over to his car to radio in for back up, and detective to come out. ETA was 15 minutes.

John sat down on the ground with his head in his hands. Rey patted him on the back. "It'll be okay man."

"No it wont. I knew I should've walked her out here, or someone should have."

Randy walked over to John "It's not your fault man. It's noone's fault."

They all watched the detectives process the scene.

Noelle moved her head to the side as she started to come too. She tried to move her hands but found she couldn't. She openned her eyes and tried to look around but they were still blurry.

"Don't try to see. Your vision will be impaired for quiet sometime." A harsh voice said.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Noelle struggled a little with her hands.

"Don't worry you don't know me. Of course we have a friend in common."

Noelle tried to listen to where the person was but didn't hear anything. She then felt a hand on her stomach.

"No!" She tried to move away, but there was nowhere to go.

"Shh, it'll all be over soon. The friend we have in common told me what you like."

Comprehension dawned on Nolle at that point. "Dan."

"Wow you are smart. He said you were. I'm getting a lot of money to take care of this little problem."

He walked away and Noelle heard a door close. She pulled her arms against her bonds and tried to loosen them. After causing rope burn on her arms from struggeling she stopped and let her tears fall from her eyes.As far as she knew this was it, and she was gonna die here, alone with one of Dan's lackies.

Everyone sat in the hotel lobby waiting for Jenna, and Bob to come. Randy called them as soon as he finished talking to the police.Everyone sat waiting for news on Noelle as some paced, others watched Randy and John as they took to distancing themselves from each other as they were edgey with each other.

Noelle's eye sight was starting to clear a little and she could see the ropes through a blurry haze. She was now on her knees instead of laying on her back trying to get free. It had been a few hours since the guy took her and she wanted to get free before he came back.

Becky waited in the livingroom for word on where or not the deed was done.

Noelle found a nail in the floor and used it to start tearing the ropes. After about an hour she finally broke through and tried to get up off the floor, but her legs were numb and she still could barely see. She used the wall for support as she tried to find a way out of wherever she was being held. She found a door but wasn't sure if it was closet or the door to the other room where this lunitic was probably waiting for her. A thought came to her at that moment. She knew there was a window in the room cause she could feel the sun coming through it on her left side. She felt around for something hard and when she found something she put her plan into motion and hoped she didn't get herself killed in the process. She threw the object at the sun and after hearing a smashing sound she picked up the object to her left that she found that felt to her like a pipe and waited. Not even a few seconds went byw till she heard footsteps running toward the door and she brought the pipe over her head and as soon as the door openned and she saw a blurry figure infront of her she brought it down hard and after hearing the fall to the floor she took off down what seemed like a long hallway using the wall as a guide.

She stumbbled through another door and felt a sink infront of her she felt around for something she could use as a weapon she went through drawers, and after slicing her finger on a sharp object she knew she found a knife. She heard movement and paniced as she looked for a place to hide. She went running in a direction and tripped over a line of some kind. She then heard a dial tone and dialed what she hoped was 911 and left the reciever on the floor as she went to try to find a place to hide, clutching the knife.

She ran into a door and openned it croutching down on the floor and closing it lightly behind her she hoped she was in a closet. She was starting to get tired again, and knew it was the drugs he put in her system.

Bob and Jenna arrived at the hotel and swapped everyone with questions. It was going on 6 hours now since Noelle was taken and with every hour that went by the Officers told them it was getting closer and closer to being bad news.

"I knew she should've stayed home this week with me." Jenna said as Bob wrapped her in hug.

"It'll be okay. She's been through so much , and got through it all. She'll get through this." Bob said as he tried to make himself believe it more than anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**author's note: I want to thank everyone for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites list.The end is coming soon, and I want everyone to know your all in for one wild ride.**

Noelle heard footsteps getting closer as she tightened her grip on the knife in her hands. She had to just hold on a bit longer.She rubbed her eyes to try and get her barrings back, and not fall asleep.She heard a woman's voice but couldn't recognise it in her drugged state. there was a fideling with the doorknob and she got ready to strike. As soon as the door was yanked open she didn't care who was on the other side she took her knife and drove straight into the person causing them to fall on top of her. She struggled to get them off of her and as soon as she was on her feet she was turned to face another person and waisting no time she drove the knife into the other person as well cauising them to let her go taking the knife with them. She saw what looked like an open door with the sun shining through and ran straight for it. She didn't stop until she heard a horn honk and then it was to late as she felt a sharp pain as a car hit her, and she went unconsious

Jenna and Bob got word that Noelle was found and there was an accident, they were to meet the ambulance at the hospital. The first ambulance appeared and brought a body covered in a white sheet through the doors.

Jenna put a hand up to her mouth "Oh my god!" She ran forward and pulled the sheet off to reveal Becky's dead body. Bob was shocked as he pulled Jenna away and another person was brought through bleeding immensely from the stomach with the knife still there. The last person brought through was Noelle with a bandage around her eyes and cuts and bruises on her body but she looked alive. The paramedics didn't give anyone time to get a real good look at her as they took her to a room and shut the door behind the doctors.

Bob rubbed his hands up and down Jenna's shoulders. " She looks alive, thats good."

Jenna nodded even though she wasn't so sure.

Doctors came in and out of Noelle's room ignoring the questions thrown at them, having more pressing matters on their minds like the life of a girl. Around 10 o'clock that evening a doctor finally stopped to talk to the family and friends that gathered around Noelle's room.

"I'm Doctor Robinson. Miss Orton is in stable condition. We just flushed out her system from the drugs that were given to her earlier. Her eyesight will comeback in a couple hours. The car that hit as she was trying to get away wasn't going fast enough to cause a whole lot of damage which is good. She has a couple broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder which we reattached and a few bumps and bruises. She'll be released in the morning as soon as she can see at least 80 percent better than when she came in. It'll take a while to get the drugs out of her system completely. We also did an ultrsound and with being just a week or so pregnant she'll have to take an easy. The baby has been through a lot but we checked the heartbeat and it sounds strong so far. The gynocologist will be able to tell you more."

"I'm sorry, did you say baby?" Bob asked.

"Yes, you daughter is just pregnant. it came through in her blood tests."

Bob nodded and sat down as the shock hit him. the Doctor left and all heads turned to John who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Noelle was pregnant with his baby, and by the looks of Bob, and randy he was going to be lucky to see it born. Randy was the first to slam him up against the wall.

"You knocked up my sister!"

John didn't even try to get him off. He was in so much shock it didn't even register that Randy was about to knock his lights out. One of the other wrestlers pulled him off of John and John just slid to the floor.

"How could you let this happen. After everything she's been through you had to add more to it." Randy yelled as he shrugged Dave off of him and hit the wall.

John didn't look at anyone. "We just... the one time...I didn't know."

Jenna could see he was in the dark just like they were and sat down beside him pulling him into a hug as he did something noone thought they'd ever see him do. John Cena cried.

Randy sat down in an open chair and put his head in his hands. " Does Noelle even know?"

Noone thought to ask the Doctor that question. If she was just pregnant she probably had no clue about the life growing inside of her.

Doctor Robinson came back out and gained everyone's attention " She's awake and up for visitors. Her perception is a little off so don't be alarmed." Everyone nodded and walked into her room minus John who sat staring at the wall infront of him. He wasn't ready to see Noelle yet.

Jenna reached her bedside and gave her a kiss. "Hi Baby."

"I'm so sorry. I tried to scream for help."

"It's okay. your safe now."

"They told me Becky's dead. I killed her didn't I?"

Bob placed a hand on her knee " You did what you had to do. You didn't know it was her."

Noelle still felt a pang of guilt.

" Doctor Robinson said as soon as the gynocologist on call sees you, you can leave."

"What? Why?"

Jenna looked around then looked at Noelle. "Honey your blood tests show that your..pregnant."

"What? I can't be pregnant...John and I only...oh my god. I'm sorry."

Jenna pulled her into a hug as Noelle cried on her shoulder. She wasn't ready to be a mom, she was still trying to get her life back on track, and this wasn't going to help.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure this out." Jenna said. Noelle noticed that John wasn't in the room.

"Where is John? Does he know?"

Bob nodded." It hit him hard, and he's still adjusting. It'll be okay."

Noelle nodded as a feale doctor came in. "If you'll all excuse us for a minute I would like to check our mother to be."

Everyone was ushered out of the room and the door was shut behind them. John was still in the same place as when they went in. Dave walked over to him, and helpped him up " Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest."

John agreed and walked out with out saying anything to anyone.


	22. Chapter 22

Noelle was released the next day, and everyone was starting to get over some of the shock of the pregnancy. Well almost everyone. Bob, and Jenna were still a little upset and disappointed but knew she was eighteen and was letting her make her own decision about it.All Noelle wanted to do was talk to John about the whole situation but she hadn't heard from him yet. Noelle was settled in her hotel room starting at the wall when she subconsicously put her hand up to her stomach. In nine months she was going to be a mother, and she had no clue what she was doing. To her she hadn't had the best rolemodel to learn from until recently, and she was starting to think she wouldn't be able to do this at all. She grabbed her bag careful of her ribs and shoulder and headed down to the lobby where Trish, and Chris Masters were sitting waiting for Amy so they could head to the arena.

"Look there's Noie." Trish said as Chris turned to look. "Noie!"

Noelle walked over to them " Have you seen John? He's not in his room."

"He might be at the arena."

"Can I get a ride with you?"

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay here and rest a little. The doctor said..."

"I know what the doctor said but I really need to talk to John."

Trish nodded and after Amy joined them they all headed to the arena. Noelle walked around back stage but couldn't find him anywhere. Finally Rey told her to check the gym. When she got there he was there with Dave, Hunter, Mark, Jeff, and Kane. She also saw her brother with Matt, Adam, and Ric.

She walked through the doors and over to where John was sitting.

"Why wont you talk to me?" She asked without even giving him time to register she was there.

"Noelle I think you need to..."

"Go rest. That seems to be everybody's fix to this whole situation."

"Look I know your upset because I haven't seen you yet , but..."

"But? there's a but? I just got the most..world altering news yesterday, and the person who is suppose to be there for me is ignoring me. I need to talk to you about this!"

Everyone was starting to look at the scene going on, and Randy was getting pissed that John wasn't even trying to talk to Noelle.

"Look Noie I know your going through a hard time, but tihs is hard for me to."

"Hard for you? Well I wouldn't know because your ignoring me."

"I just need time."

"Well you know what so do I, but I don't get that option.You said we could get through anything together, and that you loved me, and then at the first ...shock we get together you freak, and disappear. I'm sorry this is so hard for _you_. I understand you need time, but I'm the one going through this alone right now, so take all the time you need, but I''m not gonna wait forever."

"That's not fair! You need to give me time to adjust."

"Why? I don't get time. I have a person growing inside me, and the one who helpped with that wont help me through it, but I need to help you by giving you time! _That's_ not fair."

Noelle walked out of the gym, and John just looked at everyone staring at him before he walked out too. He was so confused and had no clue what to do.

Randy shook his head. "I can't believe this."

Adam turned his attention to Randy. "You need to let them sort this out. I know you. Your sister and best friend need all the support they can get."

"My only support is going to my sister. I'm to pissed off at John right now."

Adam just shrugged his shoulders.

Noelle headed to the ladies restroom and splashed water on her face, she was starting to feel nausea. She waited till her stomach settled a bit before she headed to see Vince. She needed someone who wouldn't trest her like a victim, and really give her some advice.

She knocked on Vince's office door, and waited to be let in.

"Come in!"

She walked in, and saw Linda there too.

"I need to talk to someone and you said I could always talk to you Mr.Mcmahon. I need an alternate listener who won't treat me like... a kid."

"Sit down dear."

Noelle sat down, and got right to the point.

"I recieved the most mind blowing news yesterday, and the one person who suppose to go through this with me is out of the picture, and that's fine. I'm use to handleing things myself. I need to take responsability for myself now, and this child. Not Bob, not Jenna, me."

"I can offer you a full time job, and help you out with finding a place to live. Is that what you were asking in a round about way?"

Noelle nodded. "I wanna go back home and finish school while I'm pregnant and then I need to stay home for my child. I'm not going to turn into my mom."

It finally clicked to Linda and she kneeled down infront of Noelle "Is that what your worried about?"

Noelle nodded as tears slid down her face. "It's already happening. I got pregnant at a young age, and the guy split. Just like my mom. I refuse to finish turning into her! I wanna be there for this baby, and raise it on my own. Not have my Dad and Jenna raise it."

Linda looked at Vince. Vince understood where she was coming from.

"We'll send you home today. You ffind a place and we'll give you a loan to get on your feet. We'll take it out of your pay every week. You go to school during the day, and work for me through the internet and phone. Your weekly salary willl be 1500.00 and you'll have full benefits. Anytime we need you to come in person you can bring the baby, and I'm sure everyone around here will help if needed."

"I don't want everyone to help. I'll be fine." Noelle stood up and smiled a weak smile at best. "Thank you Mr.Mcmahon. I appreciate this and I wont let you down."

"Your part of the family. Any thing you need just let us know."

"Thanks again."

Linda gave Noelle a hug and then went back to help her pack so she could go home. Since Jenna left last night because she had to be back at the house so the contractors could start the remodeling bob, and Jenna had planed Noelle called her as soon as she got to the hotel and told her what was going on. After getting everything packed Linda took Noelle back to the arena to say goodbye to Randy and some of the others. Randy was in catering with pretty much everybody when Noelle came in.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?"

He pulled out a chair for ehr but she didn't sit.

"I just wanna say bye. I'm going home to work things out for myself. I'll be visiting from time to time."

"Your leaving?"

"I need to. I have a lot to work out, and I can't be traveling right now. Linda is driving me to the bus stop now and jenna's waiting for me back home."

She saw her brothers face, and saw him look at John who was sitting by himself watching her.

"Don't blame him. I wanna do this on my own. If he can't help me through this then I don't want him to pretend to be in the baby's life. I just came to that conclusion about a hour ago. I'll be fine, I am fine. I can do this."

Randy didn't want his sister to leave.

"You can't let him get off scott free. This is his responsability too."

"I'm not gonna force him in our lives. He can make his own decisions and so can I. I already have." She gave her brother a hug, and kiss on the cheek as well as some others and then left to go home.

Randy gave John an evil look afterr Noelle left saying goodbye to pretty much everyone.

"She made your decision for you so just leave her alone from here on out! Here me!"

John just walked out of catering. How could he have screwed up so much in the last 24 hours, and now had noway to redeam himself.

Noelle sat on the bus as it started heading to Texas.

"It's just you and me now." She whispered as rubbed her hand over her belly." We're all each other needs." She looked out the window and got ready for the long trip home. She made a silent pack to herself right there that she was gonna do everything possible to not be the mother her mom was to her, and she was sure with Jenna around she could do it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Don't worry people it's not over yet!**

Her first month home was tough for Noelle between morning sickness, work, school, and looking for a place to live.The D.A. decided not to file charges against Noelle for Becky's death, it was done in self-defense, and after the funeral Noelle didn't even want to look back.Now she needed to begin her own life with her child. Jenna kept telling her she didn't need to move but Noelle told her she needed to stand on her own. Finally after getting moved into her apartment and getting school work caught up at the community college she transferred to things were starting to settle down. Randy called frequently to stay updated on what was going on in her life and the baby was doing, but she still hadn't heard from John. Jenna called John's parents and told them all about Noelle, and the baby, and they were flying in to meet the girl carrying the grandchild since they never got to meet her before with John. He only told them a little bit about her, and sent some pictures. They weren't happy about the conditon on which they were meeting her but at least they were finally meeting her. Noelle was a little scared about meeting John's parents face to fae without him, but she wasn't going to back away. At least they wanted to take part in their grandchilds life. Even John's brothers wanted to meet her eventually, but they were all taking it slow. Dan, and Karen Cena weren't to thrilled with their sons choice right now, but there was nothing they could really do.

Noelle sat at her computer going over the schedule one last time before she sent it off to Vince. She had her first appointment tomorrow to see about the baby, and make sure everything was okay. She finally thought everything was okay, and sent it to Vince before heading off to take a shower, and go to bed.Jjenna was picking her up early so they could make the appoinment on time.

Jenna was talking on the phone to her son who was still really pissed off at his best friend for letting his sister go through this whole thing alone.

"Randy you can't make John want this. Noelle understands that, and I think she's really okay with it this way. She loves John, but she can't make him really love her enough to have a family together." Jenna sighed a little bit. "Everyone take things differently, maybe he'll come around in his own time. It happened so fast for everyone. This baby changes his life too, not Just Noie's."

"Yeah but Noelle took charge right away. She didn't try to hide, or runaway like John has."

"Noelle had no choice she's carrying the baby. She had to take charge. You can't blame all of this on John. How would you react if Trish told you she was pregnant?"

Randy was quiet for a minute and Jenna smiled. " You'd feel the same way as John. Everything you worked so hard for was going to be taken away. He'll see that it wont and he'll thaw out. Noelle will get over feeling thrown to the curb, and then you'll feel weird when they get back together, if they get back together."

"Fine mom. Maybe your right, but I don't have to be friends with him just yet. "

"No you don't. I better go. I have to get up early and take your sister to the doctor. I'll call you tomorrow and fill you, and your dad in on what's going on."

"K. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

They hung up, and Jenna went to bed. Randy went to find Trish and see what she was up too.He found her sitting on the mats in the gym with some of the other girls.

"Hi babe." She said kissing Randy as he sat beside her.

"Hey. You know that no matter what happens in the future I'll always stand beside you right."

"Does this have to do with Noie, and John?"

Randy nodded. "I just want you to know that if the situation were us instead of them I wouldn't leave you on your own. I would step up."

Trish smiled at her boyfriend. " That's good to know."

Noelle woke up the next morning and got dressed so she could wait for Jenna to pick her up. She had to admit that she was nervous about what the doctor would say. She hoped the baby was okay after everything that happened.She could only hope for the best.

Jenna picked Noelle up and they headed to Doctor Felps office both nervous but neither wanting to talk about it.

After getting weighed in, and some blood drawn Noelle waited patiently in the room alone for Dr.Felps to enter.

"Hello Noelle I'm Dr.Felps how are you doing today?"

"Okay."

"Good. So is this your first pregnancy?"

Noelle nodded.

"Well lets lay down and lets see if we can feel anything yet."

Noelle did as told as another nurse entered and got some stuff ready for her pap-smear. After the exam was all over with Noelle found out that as of now she was 5 weeks pregnant, and as soon as she hit 12 weeks she'd be in the clear.They set her up for an ultra sound to get the growth of the baby and the weight. Noelle walked out to Jenna and they both left. They had lunch and then Jenna dropped Noelle off at her apartment so she could get ready for her afternoon classes. Jenna called Bob, and Randy and told them everything then she got ready for the arrival of John's parents later on that evening. Noelle was coming to dinner and they were all gonna talk.

John's parents were elated to meet Noelle and here about her appointment. They promised they would be there for the baby as much as possible, and that they wanted to hear about everything. Noelle smiled happy that at least John's parents were supporting her, she just couldn't figure out why John couldn't do the same. It's not like she was asking for a proposal, just her baby to have a father. Karen and Dan both went to Noelle's after dinner to see where she was living and then they went to the hotel they were staying at so they could get some rest. Tomorrow they were taking Noelle out for the day so they could get to know her alone.


	24. Chapter 24

Noelle spent a few days hanging out with John's parents getting to know them better and letting them get to know her. The day they left she was made to promise to call every now and then, and send pictures whenever she could. Karen also askd if she and Dan could bring John's brothers out when the baby was born so the whole family could be together. Noelle agreed even though she wasn't sure. As far as she knew even John wasn't going to be there. Noelle was watching Raw that evening and could see a difference in John's wrestling. He lost his belt to Jeff Hardy, and Noelle never thought that would happen. As much as she hated to admit it she missed him, and she could see he was suffering just like she was, but all he had to do was make a decision, and he did.He told her he wasn't ready to be a father, and she couldn't change that.

Months passed, and Noelle was showing very well now at 28 weeks. She still couldn't find out the sex of the baby because everytime they tried it would hide everything everytime. She thought that was John's stubborness coming out already. Today she was going to headquarters to see everyone while they were there before they headed out again. Randy was way to excited to see his sister, and the baby bump his mother told him about. Everyone was excited to see her, everyone but John. He kept to himself anymore, and really didn't talk to anyone. He was really taking it hard to the fact that he pretty much left Noelle to take care of everything by herself. Randy would even look at him anymore. They were the best of friends and now they weren't even enemies. John was still so confused he just didn't know what to do.

Noelle headed down to Vinces office to tell him she was here and to hand in the schedules for the next week. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!"

When she entered she was almost swept off her feet. " Noelle it's so good to see you."

"Hey Vince." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Look at you. Do you need to sit down?"

"No I'm fine.Here's the schedules for next week."

"Always on time. We put in for your maternity leave so you should be fine, and taken care of till you feel ready to come back to work."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me. I really do."

"Think nothing of it. I think Randy is on the edge of his seat waiting for you."

Noelle laughed at the thought of her brother, and agreed. She was walking down to catering when Matt Hardy, and Hunter ran into her.

"Wow look at you Noie." Hunter said giving her a hug, and then placing a hand on her belly. " What are you having?"

As the baby kicked his hand Noelle shrugged. " No clue. They tried twice to see if it was a boy or girl but it's being difficult. Have you seen Randy?"

Matt pointed to catering " And don't you worry we've been extra hard on John."

"Thanks but I don't want anyone to be extra hard on him. It's fine."

Matt and Hunter walked her down to catering and Randy was by her side in a second lifting her in a hug.

"Baby sis!!"

"Put me down before I throw up."

Everyone laughed as Randy put her down.

Trish put a hand on her belly to feel the baby. " Look at the little bump."

"Little?" Noelle looked at ehr like she was nuts. " I look like a blimp, and you say it's little?"

Trish laughed. " Mood swing."

The laughed came to a hault as John entered catering. He saw Noelle, and his eyes immediately went to her stomach. That was his baby growing inside of her, and he just couldn't bring himself to step up. He tried to be genuine when he asked.

"What are you having?"

Noelle felt like it was killing him to ask. " Do you care?"

John shook his head and walked away.

Randy put an arm around his sister " You okay?"

Noelle nodded." I'm over it. I can take care of myself, and my baby."

Trish gave her a hug "Your not alone. You have us."

Noelle knew it was true but she only wanted one other person to be there for her, and the baby, and so far he wasn't on board. She couldn't understand why everyone else wanted to help except John.

Noelle spent the day with her friends before haeding back home. She was feeling extremely tried, and even though she wasn't, she was feeling extremely alone.

The next day she had another sonogram,and she finally found out what she was having. Noelle was so excited but the only person she wanted to share the good news with wasn't talking to her. She was laying on her couch that afternoon after classes when there was a knock on her door.

When she answered it she was shocked to see the last person she thought standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

John stood on the other side of the door with his hands in his pockets. " My mom has been telling me about how her and dad came to see you, and where you lived. I've known for a while now that you were here."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I came to talk to you."

Noelle could see the desparation in his face so she stepped aside to let him in. John looked around at her apartment as she shut the door.

"You have a nice place."

" It's home. Do you want to sit down?"

John walked to the couch and sat down. Noelle sat opposite of him in her recliner. It was quiet for a long time till Noelle couldn't take it anymore.

"John, why are you here?"

"Look I know I screwed up. I'm not ready to be a dad."

"Tell me something I don't already know. "

"Noie. I freaked when I found out you were pregnant. I can't help it."

"Well I just took it so good. Eighteen, pregnant, and now doing it alone. This is just what I wanted."

John shook his head." I know you were shocked too, and I didn't help"

"That's an understatement. John you booked it as soon as you could.You always told me from day one that you would always be there for me, and we could get through anything together. I guess that only works when we don't have a major boom happen, though."

"Look I'm sorry that I deserted you. Mom said she was very proud at the way you handle yourself through this whole mess. She told me about her visit here and what you told ehr about the pregnancy, and that you got my Dad hooked. He adores you, and everyone including my brothers want see the baby born."

"Everyone but the father."

John looked down ashamed.

"You know John, I didn't ask for a proposal or anything from you. I just wanted you there. Someone to share all the awkward moments, and good moment through my pregnancy with. Something good happens and the only person I want to tell is you, but your not in the picture and then it hurts."

John understood, and felt like he let the only person he ever loved down, and then it hit him. He did.

"Why are you really here?"

"Noelle I wanna try to be there for you. I miss you."

"Try? John if your gonna be there, I need you there.I have so many thoughts going on inside of my head right now, and noone would understand. I mean look at my past, and then I found out I was pregnant and the first thought that came to mind was 'I'm turning into my mother', "

"No! You are not Becky."

"Why could you be there earlier to tell me that!" Noelle wiped at the tears coming down her cheeks. "I couldn't tell anyone what was going on in my head because all anyone wanted to say was 'Your having a baby?', and then My answer was 'yeah, alone.' It's not fair."

John put his hands over her in her lap and looked into her eyes. " I never met to skip out on you. I'm not perfect, and I wasn't sure what to think, but your right. I wasn't fair to you, because I didn't even think about what you were going through. No matter what I thought your thoughts were probably times ten, and I didn't even try to think about that."

"Mom never said what you were having."

"Because she doesn't know. I didn't find out until today, and I had noone to share it with."

John turned her face up to see him "Let me try." He placed a hand on her stomach and felt his child kick for the first time, and couldn't help the feeling he felt at that time. " What is it?"

Noelle put her hand over Johns "A girl."

John smiled. " We have a daughter."

Noelle looked at him in shock "That's the first time you said we."

John pulled her into a hug. " I want to be there from here on out."

"That's fine, but You have to be there, you can't just pick and chose. If your here then it's for good. It's for her, not me. I don't want you to be here for me, just be here for her."

John nodded. He knew they weren't back together but he knew they could still get there one step at a time.


	25. Chapter 25

Noelle never told anyone about John's visit andshe wasn't sure she wanted to.She wanted to make sure for herself that he was being genuine first befoe she got everyone's hopes up only to have them against him again in the end.Noelle called and told Karen and Dan that she was having a girl, and Kanren was so excited that she was on the next flight out so she could go shopping with Noelle for the baby. Jenna was excited to she went out and bought a lot of cute dresses for the baby and they were all going shopping when Karen got into town for the baby furniture. Vince found out from Bob, and Randy and he and Linda took up a collection of different things to send to Noelle for the baby. Including a wwe t-shirt that they all signed.

John was doing his own shopping. He was plannig on surprising noelle with some stuff for the baby, but when he got to the store he found he was literally out of his area. He was walking down the mall when he ran into Ashley, Trish, Lita, and Victoria.

"Hey John, what are you doing here?" Victoria asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Shopping."

Trish could tell he was hiding something. " What's really up?"

"Do you all promise not to go and run tell everybody?"

The girls all nodded.

"I went to Noelle's last week and talked to her. We're trying to work stuff out, and I wanna get stuff for the baby, our baby, but I don't know how to shop for a girl."

Trish gave him a big hug. " It is about time you come around. Come on we'll help you."

John smiled a grateful smile as they headed to baby town.

Noelle sat at Jenna's house in the livingroom waiting for Jenna to being Karen over so they could go shopping. SHe was getting more, and more excited as the time passed to see her child. John called her this morning and told her he's be up this weekend to see her, and he was planning on telling everyone including his fans Monday on Raw about his daughter, and she was pround at the fact that he was finally getting to be happy over the whole situation.

Karen arrived and after talking a bit with Noelle all three of them headed to the mall to shop for baby furniture. Noelle was doing a pure white and pink theme so thats what they were looking for.

Noelle was looking at cribs when Karen caught up with her.

"I spoke to John this morning. He told me he came to see you."

Noelle nodded." We are trying to work things out as friends right now. I just want him to be there for our daughter, not for me."

Karen pulled Noelle in for a hug. " It's okay to want him to be there for you also. It's okay to still have feelings for him even if he let you down. You share a connection now, and you always will."

"Karen I'm scared. What if I can't take care of this baby?" Noelle strated to cry into Karen's shoulder. " What if I can't do it alone? What if I'm not enough?"

Karen felt her heart break. "It'll be okay. Your not alone. You have friends, family, and now you also have a second family. You may not be married to John, but your now considered family. You have our grandchild." Karen placed a hand on Noelle's belly and felt the movement. " Your half Cena now, married or not."

Noelle smiled a grateful smile that Karen accepted her, and the baby. Things may not be easy but at least she had people to turn too now, and she was finally realising that. They found the crib, swing, changing table,basinet,dresser they were looking for, paid for them and went back to Noelle to wait for it to be delivered.

Jenna, Noelle, and Karen finally got everything put together around midnight that night. They came to the conclusion this part of the baby baring was for the guys, but they got it done. Noelle went to sleep that evening with an excited feeling in her stomach. In a couple months she was going to be a mother. She felt her baby move, and felt at peace for the first time in a while. Maybe she could do this, and prove to herself she was never anything like Becky, and she never would be.

John sat in his hotel room straing at everything the girls helpped him pick out, and was astonished at how little everything was. He couldn't beieve in a couple months he would see everything on a little girl, his little girl. He started to try to think about what she would like, and who she would resemble most, and when he went to bed that evening the fear he had been feeling from day one strated to ease away abit.If Noelle could be a mother at such a young age, surely he could be a father.

Weeks went by and the WWE divas were hard at work planning Noelle's baby shower. They wanted it to be the biggest event of the year, and the way they had it going so far, the queen of england's parties would be put to shame.

Trish was picking out decorations one day when she saw the cutest dress she had ever seen. It was all pink with little ruffles around the bottom, with matching booties, and a hat. She picked it up as well and headed to check out. Noelle was driving up with Jenna in a couple days and they had to have everything ready. Noelle was in for a huge surprise.

The day came and Noelle found herself in a deserted WWE headquarters. Noone was around anywhere.

"Jenna are you sure they said they'd be here?"

Jenna nodded. " Yeah. Your dad said everyone was excited to see you before the baby was born." Jenna headed down a hall, and openned a door. She motioned for Noelle to follow her, and then she pushed her through the door first.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Noelle coudn't believe it. Everyone was there, even the guys.

"You all did this for me?"

Everyone smiled and nodded. Noelle couldn't speak. She saw John standing by Randy and was glad to see they weren't killing each other. Vince took her to the front where there was a table with huge cake and plates, drinks, and napkins. The cake itself took up half the table, and had little baby bottles, and pacifiers on it along with a snork holding a baby. Noelle looked out at everyone, and smiled a teary smile.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." She wiped a tear away " I'm sorry, my hormones are on overload."

Everyone laughed.

"I just wanted to say that I have to be the luckiest person in the world to have been found by you all. I love you all so much, and I know that Mine, and John's baby with never know more love than what everyone here will give her."

Vince gave her a hug. "Let's cut this cake before we all starve."

There was laughter as Noelle started to cut and hand out pieces to everyone so they could all eat. The cake was great, and afterwards came the gifts which were even better. Everyone got her something that described them so she could tell the baby about everyone. The funniest thing she got was a tyed dyed blanket from Jeff, and a multicolored baby hair piece fir the baby.

"Jeff I doubt she'll wear the hair but thank you."

"Hey life without color is dull."

Noelle loved the dress Trish got her for the baby, and she also loved the bouncy seat Victoria got her.

Noelle finally got to her last gift and openned it. She pulled out some outfits, and a couple toys, and then she found a box with a card. She openned the card and after reading she looked at John before openning the box. Inside there was the most beautiful baby bracelet she had ever seen. It had her birthstone, and John's on it and then there was a place for a name.

"Oh John this is beautiful. Thank you."

"I thought when you decided on a name you could get it engraved, and then give it to her when she turned a good age to wear it."

Noelle looked at the bracelet again. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Jenna and Bob had to get a truck to get all of Noelle's things back to her apartment, but when it was all said and done it was all worht it.


	26. Chapter 26

The next few months flew by a little to fast for Noelle. Before she knew it she was a week away from her delivery date, and she was getting more, and more scared by the day.John flew in to see her when he could and he promised to be there the day she went into labor, but Noellle still felt a little awkward. Noelle was packing her overnight bag when she felt a pain in her stomach. It subsided so she just marked it up to indigestion. She finished packing her bag, and the baby's before she placed them by the door. She stopped again when another pain hit her.

"Oh I'm so not ready for this, please be indigestion."

The pain went away and Noelle took a look at the clock. She didn't want to alert anyone til she knew for sure. She decided to take a shower, shave, wash her hair, and get dressed in comfy clothes just in case. After her shower she went to lay on her bed and watch television. She had a couple little pains hit in the shower but they weren't bad yet. She fell asleep that afternoon, and woke up that evening with the sharpest pain she had ever felt. She watched the clock till it went away and then she started to time the pains. 7 minutes later she had another one, and then 7 minutes after that another one. She picked up her phone and dialed Jenna telling her she thought she was in labor, and that was when the big pain hit. Jenna heard Noelle scream, and didn't even waste anytime before she grabbed her purse and headed to Noelle's dialing Bob, Randy, and Karen on the way. They all promised to be there as soon as they could, and Randy promised to alert everyone.

Noelle layed on her floor as the contractions came and went, they were getting closer by the second, and she was getting more terrified with each one.

Jenna helpped Noelle to the car, and into the E.R. when they arrived. the nurse took her straight up to Labor and Delivery when they got ehr settled in and hooked up to the fetal monitors. Jenna sat by Noelle's side waiting for word from someone.

"Jenna, do you think they''ll make it?"

"I'm sure they will honey. Your father, and Brother wouldn't miss this for the world, and neither would anyone else."

The doctor came in, and check over Noelle's vitals, then did an internal check to see how far dialated she was.

"Well your about 4 centimeters, so we have a while to go. Are you having any pain?"

Noelle shook her head. " not really."

"Well you let someone know, and we'll get someone in here to give you an epidural. If you want one we have to do it before 6 centimeters."

"Thank you Doctor."

As the Doctor left someone entered the room.

"Karen!" Noelle was so happy someone made it.

Karen ran and gave her a hug. "I'm not to late right?."

Jenna smiled. "Nope, just on time. She's only dialated to 4 so we have a bi of a wait."

"Good." Karen dug in her bag "I brought cards."

Noelle laughed as they all gathered around to play some cards. karen told her John's brothers, and Dad were sitting in the waiting room for news from anyone else.

Randy, Bob, John, and some others made it to the hospital in record time thanks to Vince's private jet.

"Where is she?" John asked when he saw his famiy in the waiting room.

Dan, John's oldest brother stood up, and patted him on the back. " She went scubadiving. Where do you think she is? She's having your baby."

John looked around for help. " Do I go back there? Do I stay here and just let her know I'm here? What do I do?"

Bob took John by the arm " First you take a deep breath and then you go back there with my daughter and watch your daughter come into this world."

John nodded, and after the world stopped spinning he went to find Noelle.

Karen and Jenna came out to sit with everyone else.

"How is she?" Bob asked.

Jenna sat down beside him. " Fine. She's declined the epidural, and now she's dialated to 8 so anytime now, and your granddaughter will make her presence known."

"Wow, I'm gonna be an uncle any minute, and I have no clue what to do for a niece."

Everyone laughed.Then they waited.

John sat holding Noelle's hand as the doctor, and nurses prepped her for delivery.

"John what if we can't do this?"

John leaned down and kissed Noelle's head "It'll be fine. I promise now, that I'm not going anywhere."

Noelle smiled as a contraction hit hard.

"Okay Noelle I nned you to puch when the next contraction hits, okay."

Noelle nodded and when the contraction hit Noelle began to push.

"Good Noelle, good. Keep it up a few more seconds. Now relax."

After doing this a few time Noelle was starting to feel wiped out, but she didn't complain.

"Come on Noelle just a couple more pushes, and then you can say hi to you baby."

Noelle squeezed John's hand hard as she pushed again.

"Come on baby push." John said.

Through gritted teeth Noelle spoke. " You..just..called me... baby."

John smiled and kissed her head again "You can do this."

"No..Offense John...Shut up!!"

"Right."

Noelle gave one last push and then they heard it. A baby's cry rang out through the room.

"Good Job Noelle." The Doctor handed a nurse the baby and they began to clean her up, and the other nurses started to clean Noelle up a bit.

"Everything seems fine doctor. She weights 4 pounds 16 ounces, and is 19 inches long." The nurse wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Noelle.

Noelle looked into the blue eyes staring back at her and felt like crying, she was exhausted, but so happy.

"Look what we did." She said looking up at John.

John could just stare. She was so beautiful, and she was his daughter."Wow."

Noelle handed her to her father, and John had never felt so complete before. It was like she had been the missing piece in his life that he was looking for.

"I can't believe I'm a father."

Noelle smiled at the scene. John kissed his daughter on the forehead and handed her back to Noelle.

"What are we naming her?" He asked.

Noelle looked into her daughter's eyes and thought before it hit her. "Jonelle Sky Cena."

"Jonelle?"

Noelle looked at John "After both of us. we'll call her Jonie or Elle for short. What do you think?"

"Jonelle...I like it." John kissed Noelle on the forehead. "I better go tell everyone that she's here, and bring them in. Is that okay?"

Noelle nodded, and then cuddled with her daughter.

John stepped out into the waiting room and was ambushed with questions.

John held his hands up to get some silence. "Everyone she weights 4 pounds 16 ounces and she's 19 inches long. Come on back."

Everyone followed John back to Noelle's room and gathered around the bed.

Karen kissed Noelle's cheek "She looks just like John did when he was born."

"Scary.Poor kid."

Karen hit her other son on the arm. " Noelle I'd like you to meet my other son's Dan, Mike, Tommy,and Seth. Of course you know Marc, John's cousin."

"Hi."

Bob leaned down to kiss his daughter "What's her name?"

Noelle smiled. "We'd like you all to meet Jonelle Sky Cena."

"Jonelle?" Jenna asked.

"After both of us." John said proud that his daughter had some of his first name along with his last name.

Noelle handed her baby to Jenna who held her for a while and then passed her on to Bob. As she watched her daughter get passed around to family and friends Noelle's eye's felt heavy to where she couldn't keep them open anymore. John noticed this and pulled her covers up a bit.

"She's exhausted."

Jenna kissed her on the cheek. "I'll bet."

A nurse entered "We need to take the baby down to the nursey to clean her up, and get her really checked over. Also we need to let the mother rest, you all can come back later to visit."

Karen handed Jonelle over to the nurse, and they all left except for John who made himself comfortable by Noelle's bedside. He wasn't planning on going anywhere ever again.


	27. Chapter 27

Noelle was putting her things in her bag while she had Jonelle sitting on her hospital bed in her carrier car seat getting them ready to leave. Randy was picking her and the baby up to take them to Bob, and Jenna's for a welcome home party. She was finishing up when Jonelle started to fuss.

"Oh Baby." She said picking her up, and sitting in the rocking chair. "Are you getting hungry, or are you just making sure mommy pays attention to you?"

She pulled a bottle out of the bag and openned it to start feeding Jonelle when Randy came in.

"How's my favorite neice?"

Noelle smiled. "Your only neice is eating right now so she can puke on mommy when I go to burp her. Huh?"

"Thats a girl."Randy sat down and waited for Noelle to finish feeding Jonelle.

"Everyone is waiting for you back at the house, and Vince got her this cute WWE mobile for on her crib. It has a bunch of wrestlers on it."

"Great just what I want is for her to fantasize about boys already."

"John hasn't stopped talking about you or the baby for the last couple days.He's on cloud nine."

"Well considering how he started out thats a huge turn around. I'm glad he loves her."

Randy looked intently at his sister. "He loves you both."

Noelle looked up, and at a loss of words. She quickly pulled the bottle away from Jonelle and began to burp her.

"Can you put that bottle back in her bag while I get her in her car seat?"

"Sure." Randy did as told while he watched Noelle put her daughter carefully in her carrier, and get her ready to go.

A nurse came in with Noelle's release papers, and a wheelchair to take her out in.

As they were heading home Noelle looked at Randy. "Thanks for saying what you said back there to me. I know it probably wasn't the easiest thing to say right now."

"John was my best friend, but your more important than that, and yes we have been on the outs since you got pregnant and he ditched you, but I can see it in his eyes. He still really loves you. Also your right that was hard for me to admit because I don't want you or Jonie to get hurt."

Noelle looked out her window. "I still love him."

Randy knew that was coming. "I know."

"I miss him, but I don't want him to come back to me because we have a daughter together. I want him to do it on his own accord."

"I'm sure he will. You two need to work some stuff out first though."

Noelle agreed. As they pulled up into the driveway Noelle could see the house was full, and she was excited for everyone to meet Jonelle. Randy parked, got the baby out, and helpped Noelle out. He handed Jonelle to her mother then he entered the house first.

"I'd like to introduce Jonelle Sky Cena."

Noelle entered with Jonelle and was ambushed as people tried to see the baby who started to scream at the attention.

"Hey who's scaring my daughter." John said as he headed to Noelle and took Jonelle from her and started to cuddle her. Jonelle quieted down immediately.

Noelle went to get something to eat while John introduced Vince, and Linda to Jonelle, and then introduce her to some other guests. Noelle watched the way John interacted with Jonelle, and showed her off with a proud smile, it was just what she wanted him to do, and how she thought he would never act.

Later on after the party started to die down Noelle found John watching over Jonelle as she slept in the bassinett.

"We need to be getting home." Noelle said breaking his train of thought.

"Want me to take you home?"

"It's okay. Randy said he would take us home so I can get her to bed."

"I wanna take you so I can help put her to bed, and say goodnight to my daughter."

Noelle nodded." Okay. Let me tell Randy. Can you get Jonie ready to go?"

"You bet."

Noelle went to find Randy, and let him know what was going on. After everything was taken care of Noelle found herself in John's SUV on the way to her apartment. John helpped her carry in their bags, and some gifts that she received at the party while Noelle bathed Jonelle, and put her to bed. John was waiting on the couch when Noelle came out of Jonelle's bedroom. She sat down beside him, and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"It feels weird to not have a big belly or to feel her kick anymore." Noelle said as she tried to make conversation.

"I'm sorry about how I acted when I found out you were pregnant."

"It's fine John. I understand now why you acted that way.Your making up for it now."

John nodded. He looked towards Noelle. She could feel him staring at her but she was afraid to look. He accidentally knocked the baby's bottle onto the floor and went to pick it up at the same time Noelle did the same. They both looked at each other and before either knew what was going on John found himself kissing Noelle. He layed her back on the couch kissing her deeply not wanting to let her go. Noelle wanted him so bad she also knew she didn't want the kiss to end until Jonelle scared them away from each other crying. Noelle jumpped off the couch.

"I can't do this John. I have a baby, and right now us doing this isn't good."

John couldn't understand. "Why not? I love you, and Jonelle."

"Yes I know, but I just had a baby, and right now I'm afraid that if we don't stop this now it'll go father, and I don't want to go there yet."

John stood up as Jonelle cried. " Neither do I. I just want you both in my life again.Please."

Noelle wanted to answer, but Jonelle's cry got higher so she just left it at that, and went to her child. John looked down, and grabbed his coat before heading out.

Noelle was bouncing Jonelle when she heard her door shut, and knew John left.

"Baby what is mommy going to do?" She kissed Jonelle's head as she quieted down, and went back to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

A few days passed, and noone had seen hide nor hair of Noelle and the baby. Randy thought that since he had one day left in vacation he would check up on his sister, and take her and his neice out for the day. Randy knocked on the door, and waited patiently for an answer.

Noelle answered and she had never looked so bad.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Randy asked as he entered her apartment.

"Jonie hasn't slept in 2 days, and I'm behind on work, and I'm so exhausted." Noelle flung herself on the couch, and put her arm over her face.

"Want me to take her for a while so you can sleep?"

"No. She's napping, I'm trying to find my bedroom floor, and then I'll take a break to catch up some work."

"Sis why don't you go to sleep? I'll watch Jonie."

"No it's okay. Maybe Jonelle and I will see you at dinner."

"Okay. I'll see you then at Dad, and Mom's."

Noelle nodded, and showed Randy to the door. He kissed her bye, and left to find something to do. Noelle went back in to her bedroom to get all her laundry picked up.

John stood outside Noelle door trying to get up the nerve to knock when Noelle just openned the door up on him. She had a bandana around her head, she was dressed in sweats, and she had a trash bag in her hands, but to John she never looked more beautiful.

"Hey." John said.

Noelle tucked a piece of hair behind her ear ."Hey."

John took the trash from her "I'll take that out for you."

"Thanks."

Noelle waited till he came back then let him into the apartment. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you, and Jonie. Where is she?"

"She is in her playpen sleeping for once, and I'm trying to catch up on some stuff."

"Do you need some help?"

"No. I'm good."

John folowed her to the kitchen where she was making something to eat and he stopped her hand halfway to the stove. "Let me help you. I want to help you."

Noelle nodded. " I'm sorry I left you hangging the other night, I was confused with my feelings."

"It's okay. I've been there, but the only thing that has ever made sense to me was us. I want that back."

"Me too." Noelle said letting him in finally. "I miss you so much."

John wrapped her in a hug, and enjoyed the fact that she was in his arms when Jonelle started to cry. Noelle let out a sigh, but John stopped her.

"I got her." He kissed her on the lips, and then went to get his daughter.Noelle closed her eyes as she prayed that she wasn't making a mistake. She finished what she was doing in the kitchen then joined John in the livingroom when he was sitting with Jonelle feeding her a bottle. Noelle had to admit fatherhood did him some good.

"Since you have her, I'm gonna go lay down for a while.Is that okay?"

John looked at Jonelle "Tell mommy get out of here. We're busy."

Noelle smiled and went back to her bedroom. A few hours later she felt a nudge on her arm and when she openned her eyes she saw John smiling back at her.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey. Your mom called to see if you were still going over for dinner. She invited me along too. Is that okay with you?"

Noelle nodded with a smile. " Yeah. I just need to shower,and then we can go together if you want."

"Yeah. I just layed Jonie down for a nap so take your time. I told your mom you'd call her back when you woke up."

Noelle nodded, and after wipping her eyes she got up and went for the phone. She spoke to Jenna for a few, and then hung up.

"I told her we'd be over as soon as I got ready."

"I'll be here when your done." John said as he turned on the T.V.

Noelle hoped in the shower and let the water run over her body. Her feelings for John were coming back full force.As she washed her hair she thought back to their relationship before things went sour.

Noelle got dressed and dryed her hair then she , John, and Jonelle went to her parents house for dinner.

Randy was watching out the window for his sister when he saw John's suv pull into the driveway. He was a little surprised to see him there, he was even more surprised when Noelle got out with the baby.

Randy let them in then took off with his niece.

"Nice to see you too bro." Noelle said to thin air causing John to laugh. They headed into the family room where Bob, and Jenna were cooing over their granddaughter.

"Hi everyone, remember me. I'm the mommy."

Jenna smiled and gave Noelle a hug. "Hello dear. how are you?"

"I'm good now that I got to catch up on some sleep. Jonie got to spend the day with her daddy."

"hey I asked if I could have her earlier and you said no." Randy pouted.

Noelle shrugged " John wouldn't take no for an answer. I gave in."

"Well let's eat before dinner gets cold." Jenna said leading the way to the diningroom.

Everyone sat dpwn and strated up conversation while they ate.

"So John now that Jonelle is born are you gonna spend as much time with her as you can?" Bob asked.

"Every chance I get. I know I was a jerk to Noelle before, but I told her I wanna make up for that, and I'm not going anywhere."

Randy patted john on the back, the first real friend act they displayed to each other in months. noelle had to smile, right now it seemed like nothing happened and they were right where they were 9 months ago. She had to admit she missed this feeling.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long ,so very long for an update I'm hoping I can get this story back on track.**

A few months past and Jonelle was now 4 months old. Noelle was back to work and she was finally heading to headquarters for the first time with the baby they were gonna travel with John for a while so he could spend time with his daughter, and so could Randy and Bob.

Noelle got there and Randy was waiting outside as she pulled into a parking spot.

"Hey sis."

"Hey." Noelle got out of the car and took Jonelle from her seat and handed her to Randy. "I know your just dying to get a hold of her."

Randy nodded with a smile. "Look at you Jonie, your getting so big, and your so beautiful."

" I think she looks like John so much more now."

Randy looked a little bit while they walked into the building together. "well I think she looks like you to. Especially the eyes."

" I'm gonna go drop some stuff of to Vince's office, and then I'll catch up with you."

" Kay we'll be around."

Noelle nodded and headed down to Vince's office. Randy headed to catering where he knew his dad was.

Noelle knocked on Vince's door, and then let herself in.

"Hey Noelle you look great." Vince got up and gave her a hug.

" Thank you. Here's the schedules and Were gonna travel with you guys for a bit if that's ok."

"Always. Where's the baby?"

"With Randy around here somewhere, probably catering ."

"Well I'll be around to see her. I'll call Linda to let her know your here, and if you need help with the baby while your traveling with us let me know and we'll find someone to help just while your on the road."

Noelle nodded then went to find her family.

When she got to catering John had Jonelle and was showing her off to Dave, Jeff, Matt, and Rey.

Dave saw Noelle first and went to give her a hug. "Your daughter is so cute. Thank god she's got a good looking Mom or she'd be screwed looking like just John."

Noelle laughed. "Thanks Dave."

Noelle kissed John and gave Jonelle a kiss too. "Where's my dad?"

"He and Randy went to spar since Randy goes up against the undertaker tonight."

" So he's practicing to just lay there and take the beating?" Noelle joked as Mark came to hug her.

Mark laughed "I wont hurt him to bad."

Some of the Diva's came in to catering and Noelle saw one she never met. The Diva's came over to see the baby, and the one Noelle didn't know gave John a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw is this your daughter?" She asked.

"Yea. Amber this is Jonelle and this is my girlfriend Noelle."

Amber looked at Noelle and smirked a cocky smirk. "Well I think the baby looks just like her daddy, very cute."

Amber walked away giving Noelle another cocky smile. Noelle huffed a laugh.

" Wow. Can she be anymore obvious?"

Trish patted Noelle on the back. "Don't worry she's been trying since she came to the WWE and John's ignored her every step of the way. She'll give up eventually. Now that your traveling with us John will be so preoccupied with you and Jonie she'll never even get a blink of the eye."

"Gee Trish like her much?" Noelle joked.

" I hate her. Can I have the baby so you and John can spend sometime together? Please?"

Noelle looked at John cause no one's had the baby but them before or her parents. John nodded and handed Jonelle to Trish.

Noelle gave her the diaper bag "There's a couple bottle in there for her and if you need us call my cell or John's"

Trish nodded. "We'll be fine I promise."

Trish left to take Jonelle down to the diva room so Marie, and Eve could see her.

Noelle and john went to find Bob, and Randy so she could say hi to her dad before they went to find something to do.

Bob had Randy in a head lock and there were a few people gathered watching and giving advice. Noelle notice Amber was there too. Just the look on the girl's face was enough for Noelle to know she was gonna hate her just like Trish.

"Yea dad hurt him."

Randy struggle in the head lock. "hey, where's the love here?"

He broke the hold and then countered on his dad. John got in the ring and got randy from behind so Bob could put a move on him.

"Hey no fair this isn't a tag team." Randy complained.

"What do you think Noie, has he had enough." Bob asked.

Noelle thought for a minute. "Yea I guess. I wanted to say hi to you and let you know Trish has the baby John and I are gonna go do something."

Bob got out of the ring and gave Noelle a hug. "What are you two gonna get into?"

John leaned over the ropes with Randy. "Probably a movie and something to eat unless Trish has trouble with the baby."

"You two go have fun if she needs help Grandpa will take her. Just be back in time for the show."

Noelle nodded. "We know dad. Thanks."

John got down and grabbed Noelle's hand and they left to find a good movie.

"Hey Randy how long have your sister and John been together?" Amber asked.

"Forget it Amber they've been together to long for you to try to break them up."

"Who said I was gonna do that?"

"Your face and the face you've been flirting, and all over John since day one even when he told you he was dating my sister."

Randy went to find Trish and his niece.

Noelle and John stood outside the cinema trying to decide on a movie.

"Hey John that Amber girl do you talk to her much?"

"Nope she tries to get my attention but trust me she doesn't ever get it."

"I trust you. I don't trust her."

John laughed then hugged her and gave her a kiss. They agreed on a movie and went to see it.

They got back with an hour to spare before the show John went to get ready while Noelle went to find her daughter. She checked the Diva locker room first to see if Trish was there.

"Trish?" She walked in but no one was there except Amber. "Have you seen Trish?"

"I think she went to see Randy before his match."

"Does she still have Jonie or did my dad take her?"

"I think she still has her."

Noelle went to leave but Amber got ehr attention again. "You don't think you can keep John satisfied do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"John, he deserves someone who can give him what he wants when he wants it. Your barely around."

Noelle walked up to Amber "Just so you know he's never liked anyone who throws themselves at him, and also I have something you'll never have. His child. We've been through a lot in the last couple years together and we've stuck through it all together. Your not very smart if you think a couple flirts from a skanky WWE Diva is gonna change that. If he hasn't shown you interest by now then maybe you should take the hint and quit embarrassing yourself."

Noelle went to walk out then she turned back around and with a smile "Have a good match."

Noelle left and Amber threw her shoe at the door. Noelle found Randy in his locker room with John and Bob, and John had Jonelle.

"Hi my baby girl." Noelle took her from John and gave her a hug "Mommy missed you."

"You gonna watch from back here?" Randy asked.

"No I promised Vince I'd bring the baby to see him and Linda so I'll probably watch from the box." She gave John a kiss along with Randy " Have a good match you two."

Bob walked with her to the box.

The matches were really good. Randy lost his match, but John's match was disqualified because the Miz cheated. Trish won her match against Eve, and Amber really lost bad against the amazon woman. Noelle couldn't help but smile at that.

Everyone packed up and either went out or back to the hotel for the evening John, and Noelle went back to her room so they could put Jonelle down for bed, and Randy and Trish joined them there for dinner in.

Room service came and they all settled in.

"So Noelle how does it feel to be back?" Trish asked.

" Like I never left really. I thought it'd be awkward but it's not."

"Amber seemed really pissed tonight."

Noelle smiled. "Really I didn't notice."

Trish laughed she knew Noelle said something to her and she wanted to know what but she knew better to ask with the guys there. Noelle changed the subject.

"So how are you two doing coming up on your like one year anniversary?"

"I think we're good." Randy said kissing Trish.

Trish smiled "Very good."

" I'm glad cause you guys are good together."

"So are you and John." Trish smiled.

John nodded in agreement. "We are. In fact I think we should move up to the next level."

Noelle looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

John took a box from his pocket. "I mean I love you and our daughter, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box to show a 2 carat diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Noelle was speechless as she looked at the ring. "I thought we were gonna wait and take things slow."

" I think we both know that we belong together and just because I'm asking you to marry me doesn't mean we need to jump so fast and run to the alter. We can take as long as we want before we make the jump to I do."

Noelle nodded. "Your right." She thought for a minute mostly just to drive him crazy "Okay. Yes."

John kissed her and slid the ring on her finger. Trish gave her a hug and John did the same.

Noelle looked at Randy "Are you ok with this?"

"I think you guys were always headed this direction, and I don't think either of you will find anyone better. As long as your happy, then I'm all for it."

Noelle hugged her brother tight .Thank you. Now we gotta tell dad."

John laughed "Your dad already knew I was gonna ask. I told him my plans and he helped me pick out the ring."

Noelle was shocked " Wow that works I guess."

Randy laughed "This was after he put John n a head lock and gave him a very long lecture."

John rubbed his neck "Yea but it was worth it to be able to do this."

Noelle smiled. They all ate and then Randy and Trish left everyone was tired.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Noelle asked when they were alone.

John kissed her and put his arms around her "More than anything in this world."

They both went to bed that night at peace with everything.


	30. Chapter 30

Weeks past and Noelle and John were running back and forth between each other, work, and Jonelle. Jonelle was trying to crawl, and both parents were realizing she was gonna keep growing up and doing things which neither wanted to happen. They loved her being little.

They were back in Annapolise for a house show and for once Noelle wasn't a nervous wreck about it she didn't really even care. John had Jonelle right now at the hotel while Noelle ran to the arena to make sure everything was getting set up right cause they had a couple stunts going on that needed to go right so no one got hurt. Noelle grabbed her papers to tack up in catering with the match set-up on them and went to put them up.

Amber was walking to catering when Noelle saw her and she couldn't help rolling her eyes the girl had been a pain ever sense she heard that John proposed to Noelle, and Noelle was getting tired of her fast.

"Noelle i see you have the match set-up in your hands can I see what I'm doing?" Amber asked when she turned and saw Noelle was following her to catering. She was being sorta nice at the moment and that sent up a flag for Noelle.

Noelle handed her the paper with her details on it and waited while she looked it over.

"So did you guys set a date yet for the big day?"

"No, not yet. we're waiting a bit."

"Oh." Amber handed her back the paper. "Is that John's idea?"

"No, it was mine."

"Oh well u might wanna set one or someone might think he's still on the market."

Noelle snatched the paper back "Well he's not. Keep that in mind."

Amber smirked as Noelle stormed the rest of the way to catering.

"He might be soon." Amber went to the locker room to change.

Noelle was down at ringside watching staff set up the ring when Randy found her.

" Hey why do you have Jonie?" Noelle asked when she saw him.

"John had to warm up and stuff since he's up first."

Noelle nodded she forgot that. She took Jonelle from Randy and finished directing the crew a bit before heading up with Randy to the locker rooms.

John was sitting with Hunter, and Dave when Noelle, Randy, and Jonelle came in.

"There's my girls." John said as they came through the door.

Noelle kissed him and then looked him in the eyes.

"What?" John asked.

"I wanna set the date? "

"What?" John toook Jonelle and handed her to Randy then took Noelle's hand in his and walked to a corner of the locker room.

"Are you serious? You said you wanted to wait til you were sure you were ready."

Noelle smiled. "John I love you we've been together for a while we have a child together and we've been through so much and I think it made us even stronger as a couple. I was thinking about this all night and i want to be your wife."

John smiled and kissed her big then hugged her tight . "Ok let's set the date."

Noelle smiled and hugged him tighter. He grabbed her hand and the rand from the locker room to a calendar in the hall.

"Should we call a hall? I mean we haven't even talked about wedding plans Noie."

Noelle looked at him and smiled. " I want an outdoor wedding under a white archway covered in roses and lilly's and I want the reception under a tent next to where we get married so there no traveling from church to the reception hall. Close to the fall, where its not to hot or cold because my dress it gonna be long flowy with straps not sleeves."

John looked at her in awe as she looke back at him.

"What?" She asked " I always had an idea of how i wanted my wedding to be. Is that ok with you or did you ..."

John held out his hands "No its perfect. I want you to have what you want, I get you thats what I want."

Noelle smiled and looked at the calendar. " How about September 20 its a saturday and that gives us 7 months."

"7 months are you serious?" John asked making sure. Noelle nodded. John smiled. "ok 7 months."

They walked back to the locker room hand in hand. Randy, Dave and Hunter all looked expectantly at the couple.

Noelle smiled. "September 20th, in 7 months I'll be ."

Randy hugged his sister while Hunter and Dave congratulated John then they switched.

John put his arm around Noelle "Now I gotta go win this match and then we can tell everyone tonight."

Noelle nodded and they all headed out to the hall so john could head down for his match again the Miz. Noelle took Jonelle from Randy and went to watch in catering cause she wanted to find Trish.

Trish was sitting with Eve when noelle walked in. Noelle noticed that Amber was sitting at the next table with Melina and the Bella twins. Noelle sat down beside Trish and couldn't help her excitement.

"Hey Trish I have a very important question to ask you, and you can say no if you want to but I'm hoping you don't."

"Ok this sounds scary."

Noelle laughed. "No. Just see I'm getting married September 20th of this year which is in like 7 months and I want my best friend to be my maid of honor."

Trish paused a minute as it set in then screamed in excitement. "Yes! Oh my gosh 7 months you guys finally set the date." She hugged Noelle "I'm so happy for you. We need to get shopping we need to find your dress and who's gonna be bridesmaids? Oh and cake, what kinda cake..."

" Trish chill. I thought we could start looking around tomorrow for dresses and I'm gonna see how many groomsmen John wants before i pick bridesmaids but I knew i was gonna ask you to be my maid of honor. John's gonna tell the guys after his match, and stuff. I couldn't hold it in anymore."

Amber got up and walked out of catering to say the least she couldn't believe it. She thought she could have John all to herself if she could just come between them but now she knew it would be harder to do if he was wrapped up with Noelle in planning their wedding. She wanted John, he was perfect for her and together they looked so good together. Noelle didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve anything as good as him. She wasn't a Diva or a star she was the help.

Everyone congratulated John and Noelle on their wedding date and now Noelle found herself at a printing store looking at invitations with John trying to decide what kind they were going for, and then she was meeting Trish at a local dress shop to look at dresses. She and John decided they were gonna have 2 bridesmaids and groomsmen along with Randy, and Trish as best man and maid of honor. Then they were gonna have 3 ushers who were 3 of John's brothers and then John's one cousin who was 7 Kristy was the flower girl, and his little cousin Chad who was 5 was ring bearer and they were gonna pull Jonelle down in a buggy covered in white roses. They had everything pretty well planned out considering the location and food they Just needed the clothes, cake, and invitations.

After deciding on the invitations and how they were gonna be written out Joohn dropped Noelle at the dress shop where Jenna, Trish, Kristy(the flower girl), Eve, and Kelly were waiting for her.

Jenna was definately the proud mom she would tear up everytime the girls tried on a different dress. She had found her outfit and was very happy with it in no time so now she was just watching the other girls pick and chose dress styles so they could have Noelle's final decision on them and she was watching her daughter try on dresses looking for the perfect one. After a while Noelle found one vintage dress that she liked that she was trying on and while she was doing that Amber, Melina, and the bella twins walked into the store.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trish asked.

"We were window shopping and saw you through the window thought we'd see what you guys were up to." Melina said." I'm trying to find something to get John and Noelle for their wedding."

Noelle walked out in that second and knew from everyone's faces that this was the dress. It had lace straps and a tight bodice that went to a flowy skirt that had pearls all through the material. She wore a suble tiara on her head and she could see the jealousy in Amber's eyes.

" Well?" She asked looking in the mirror. "What do you think?"

Jenna gave her a hug and smiled. "Your beautiful. This is the one."

Trish gave her a hug also. "I can't believe your getting married finally."

Noelle looked in the mirror. "Neither can I."

"What do you think John will think?" Noelle asked.

Eve looked at her and laughed "If he doesn't go weak in the knees looking at you coming down the aisle there's something wrong."

Noelle nodded and then went to change into her other clothes so the could buy the dress and stuff she needed then she looked at the dress choices for the girls and she decided on all that stuff then when they were finished they were walking outta the store when Noelle saw someone she never thought she'd see.

"Connor?"

"Noelle I thought that was you." He walked up and hugged her. "What's up with you? It's been a while."

"Yea it has. I've been meaning to call you I've just been so busy. John and I are getting married here september 20th, and we just had a baby 4 months ago."

"You had a baby?" Connor hugged her again. "Congratulations! Oh wow, and a wedding. I'm happy for you, you deserve this happiness."

"You'll be getting an invitation i swear, you and your mom."

"I'll let her know to keep a look out for it. We'll definately be there."

"Well I better get going cause I'm meeting John for dinner."

Connor hugged her one more time. "Well congratulations again, take care and call me sometime."

"I will, promise." Noelle got into Jenna's car and the others got into their vehicles and headed back to the hotel. Jenna was gonna take Jonelle for the night so John and Noelle could spend sometime together.

John and Noelle got ready went to dinner, and a movie then came back and relaxed in bed. John had Noelle wrapped in his arms as they just laid there together. Both content and happy to be with each other nothing else mattering at that moment but them.


	31. Chapter 31

John and Noelle planned for the wedding constantly time was coming up fast with just 4 months to go. They finally agreed on a cake, and they were working on a seating chart off and on but really just wanting to give up on it and let people sit where they wanted.

Noelle was with Trish picking up all the dresses when she saw Amber across the street at the coffee shop tlaking to the Bella twins.

"I think they are up to something."

Trish looked across the street and then at Noelle. "Like what?"

"I don't know but lately every time I look at Amber she's giving me this death look and I got a bad feeling."

"Noelle don't let her get to you. That's what she wants, she still has a thing for John, but I think once you guys say I do she'll know its over she lost."

"She should already know that. He's told her. I know she's been hitting on him at practice and before shows, and while they are working out. He tells me so I don't hear it form someone else, but he tells me he tells her to back off. You'd think she'd get the message by now."

Trish shrugged "She's hard headed. I gotta match against her tonight, I'll beat it into her head."

Noelle laughed. "Thanks." They walked to the car and packed it with the dresses then headed back to the hotel. Noelle was sending the dresses to Jenna in the morning since they were going to have the wedding at the house in the back yard. She wanted the dresses there early and then she was gonna fly there in a couple months to finish everything up before the day of the wedding and get stuff straight before john, randy and her father and John's family came in for it.

John was in the gym warming up with Randy and Rey.

"So are you getting cold feet?" Rey asked.

"No man I love Noelle and i want this more than anything. I'm so past ready for this and to make our family complete."

Randy was spotting him weight lifting. "I'm glad you guys worked everything out. i think Noelle was waiting for this for a while."

"John can you really say you only wanna be with one girl the rest of your life."

The guys all looked to the voice as Amber walked towards them.

John went back to focusing on the weights. "Yes Amber I can. Noelle is my life and so is our daughter. No one is gonna wreak that...not even you."

Amber stood by his head so he was looking up at her. "You know you want me. I can give you a ride of a lifetime...Can she?"

"She's perfect to me. She's not fake, and i don't need you to give me a ride. I'm good settling down. Your wasting your time."

Randy looked Amber in the eye "You keep this up your gonna piss Noie off and then when she bitch slaps your ass your gonna regret it."

"Randy this is none of your business. I know John likes me, and he wants me he's just not gonna have you all hate him. "

John laughed. "Keep dreaming Amber."

Amber huffed and walked away in a rage. Why was he so hard to break? Anyone else she would have had in her bed in less than a week. Maybe it was the challenge John was giving her but it made her want him even more.

Trish won her match against Amber giving her a good beat down, John won his match against C.M. Punk and Randy won his against Mark Henry. Noelle and John went out with everyone since Jenna took the baby for a few days back with her to give Noelle and John a break while they were in the middle of all this planning. Noelle was gonna pick her up at the end of the week when they were doing their house show back there.

"So what all do you guys have left for the wedding?" Eve asked as they sat at a restaurant waiting for their food.

"Well were going ring shopping tomorrow and then my flowers. Other than that I think it's all done for the most part." Noelle said looking at her list. John kissed her head and hugged her both of them were so happy everyone could see it.

"And Trish I owe you a big thank you for winning against Amber tonight. That girl is getting on my last nerve."

"Anytime Noie. It was my pleasure considering I can't stand her either."

Eve laughed. "I don't think to many of us like her at all."

John cleared his throat. "Speak of the devil."

"Hi everyone mind if I join you?"

Randy looked around the table. "Um were kinda full."

Amber pulled up a chair and squeezed her way in anyway. "So what is everyone talking about?"

"The Wedding."Noelle said quickly hoping that would make her wanna leave.

"Oh well that's nice I'm glad things are coming together for you."

"I doubt that but thanks ."

Amber put on a fake smile. "No seriously. I know now that I have no chance with John so I guess I'll move on."

Trish scoffed. "Bout time guess your a little slow."

Amber ignored her. "I guess i never had a chance so I'll leave him alone now."

Noelle didn't buy it and she thought she could tell from Amber's smile that this wasn't the end of it, but she didn't say anything.

Everyone ate and talked some more before John yawned. "Noelle and I better get going We all have an early flight in the morning for Florida and the next show before I gotta be away from her for a few months before I get to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Aw John your so sweet." Rey said pinching John's cheek causing laughter as everyone gathered themselves to leave.

John and Noelle laid in bed that night holding each other tight knowing their time was coming to a stop fast before they said I do and would never have to worry about being separated ever again, they would be a whole.

The week passed without incident and Noelle found herself at her apartment with Jonelle and Jenna looking through books for the flowers and petals for the aisle, and the decorations for the archway that was being build for the wedding in Bob, and Jenna's back yard.

Jonelle was conquering crawling which was keeping both Jenna and Noelle busy along with everything that needed to be done. John called constantly not liking being away from his soon to be wife and daughter like this he was missing things that he shouldn't miss. Noelle was starting to feel the pressure of everything coming down on her with everything jumbling at once.

It was a late night that Noelle found herself at her computer going over the schedules one more time before sending them to Vince, and reading over her vowels to John when she felt her head droop off her hand causing her to jerk awake. She walked to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee when her phone rang. She smiled looking at the caller ID and seeing John's name.

"Hey you, I was just about to call you."

"Hey babe, how's my girls?"

Noelle yawned. " Tired at the moment, but not bad. Jonie keeps saying dada dada. I guess I'm not important anymore. " Noelle yawned again.

"Awe I miss you guys so bad just think a few weeks and I'll be there and then a few more weeks and we'll be the Cena family."

"I know." Noelle smiled. "I can't wait."

"You sound so tired babe."

Noelle sat on her couch. "I am exhausted but I gotta a lot to do yet tonight."

"You better take care, or you'll wear yourself out."

" I'll be fine John. I promise."

"Ok well I better go give Jonie a kiss and tell her daddy loves her. I'll call tomorrow."

"Ok hun. Love you."

"Love you to."

Noelle hung up and went back to work. It wasn't till 3 o'clock in the morning that she found herself getting into bed, but she had everything done.

Days turned into weeks and Noelle was starting to really feel the exhaustion catch up with her going to bed late then waking up early with the baby. She was starting to get dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She was dropping Jonelle off at Jenna's so she could go get the gifts she needed for her bridesmaids and such and then this evening she was suppose to meet up with her Dad and Randy and John for dinner at the house that Jenna was cooking.

She was on her way to the mall when her eye lids started to get heavy, she made it without problems except yawning, She parked her car and went on her mission.

She was half done her trip with only Eve to buy for when the room started to spin and her vision got blurry. She tried to catch herself but ended up hitting the floor as she passed out.

Randy Bob and John were all talking in the living room waiting for Noelle and playing with Jonelle while Jenna finished setting the table.

John kept looking at the clock, she was 15 minutes late and she always called if she was behind. he waited a few more minutes before he took out his cell phone and called her. After it went to voice mail he tried again a few more times getting the same result before he started panicking.

"Has anyone heard from Noie?" He asked dialing her number again.

Jenna came in wiping her hands on a paper towel "Not since she dropped Jonie."

"She's late, she's never late."

"John she probably got wrapped up she'll be along." Randy said.

"She's not answering her phone."

They waited a while longer till the house phone rang.

Jenna ran to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Orton?"

"Yes it is."

"Yes this is a nurse at Memorial Hospital. We have Noelle Orton here. She was brought in on an ambulance she apparently passed out. She needs someone to come get her."

"Oh God we'll be right there."

Jenna hung up and looked at the guys. "That was the hospital. She passed out at the mall and they took her in on an ambulance, someone needs to go get her."

" I'll go" John said grabbing his keys. Randy got up with him.

"I'll go to she'll probably wanna stop and get her car. I'll drive it back."

They got to the hospital and was directed to Noelle's room where she was sitting on the bed waiting.

"Noie." John hugged her tight. " What happened?"

"I guess I was over doing it and I passed out from exhaustion and not eating right I guess. I've been so busy I guess I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone."

He kissed her forehead. "It's ok. Let's get you home."

Noelle nodded and they drove to the mall so Randy could grab her car and then they drove back to Bob and Jenna's. She was under strict order to rest as much as possible the next few days till she got her strength back. John was gonna make sure she listened, and so was the rest of her family.


	32. Chapter 32

It was days before the wedding and Noelle was finally happy that everything was done except the rehearsal dinner and decorating for the day of. Noelle was sitting in her room at her Dad's house watching the chairs being set up and the archway being set up for Saturday she looked at the sunny sky and thought 'Finally things are going my way'. She couldn't wait for the day to walk down the isle. She saw John and Randy sitting up tables and how they were talking about something and laughing and then she saw Jonelle running around while her dad chased her and she thought back to what her life was like and different it would be right now if her father hadn't come into her life, she wouldn't be anywhere near where she is right now in fact she probably would've been dead in her opinion.

She smiled as she walked downstairs and outside to help out a bit.

"What do you think of the archway Noelle?" Jenna asked.

"I think just a little more Ivy through the sides and more rose's on the top."

Jenna looked at it "Yea I think your right that'll be better."

Noelle picked some flowers up and started weiving them thru the top

"Are you getting excited?" Jenna asked as the added the flowers.

"Excited, nervous. I just hope things don't change."

"I'm sure they wont." Jenna looked at John "He really loves you."

Noelle looked too and smiled."I hope so cause in a few days it'll be til death do us part." Noelle giggled a little then couldn't help but hug Jenna. "I wanna thank you for giving me everything you have. I love you so much mom."

Jenna smiled and hugged her just a little tighter. "You'll always be my daughter. remember that."

Noelle nodded as Jenna kissed her cheek and they went back to decorating. This was everything she was looking for growing up and she still couldn't believe she had it now after so many years of nothing, she had everything right here in front of her.

The night of the rehearsal dinner came and they were just finishing eating when Bob stood up to get everyone's attention.

"First off thanks to everyone for helping out, we all appreciate you and everything you've done to make this day a blessing. Tomorrow John, you enter into our family officially and I can honestly say I couldn't pick a better son in law. Noelle giving you away tomorrow is gonna be the hardest thing I'll ever do, I love you so much and even though you've only been apart of the family a few years you've been apart of us for much longer and I wish i could've given you this life a lot sooner but you have it now and no matter what happens you will always have it. Tomorrow you both embark on the next part of your life together as one unit united together by love and God. You both must learn that as of tomorrow when you say 'I do' you must lean on each other there will be good and bad but as long as you never forget your in it together your love will grow stronger and never fail. You'll always have your families which with you will unit together and together we'll all be a stronger family unit and we have you both to thank for that so tomorrow good luck and never forget you have us but you have each other first." Bob raised his glass "To Family."

"To Family." Rang out through the room as everyone tinked their glasses. Noelle stood and hugged her father.

"I love you to dad, thank you."

Everyone started to clear out and say their goodnight's tomorrow was a big day with an early start.

John was staying at Noelle's apartment that night since she was staying at her parents with all the bridesmaids so they could get ready early. He was watching tv when there was a knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" He said as he answered the door.

Amber walked in before he could tell her to leave and shut the door on her face. "Well it's your last night as a single man and I thought you might have someone, you wanna do before you commit to one woman forever."

"Amber I told you before I wouldn't do that to Noelle , especially with you."

She walked up to him and put her hands on his face "John no one has to know it'll be just between us."

John removed her hands. " You need to leave."

"John please. I know you want to."

John opened the door and pulled her by the arm to it. "Goodbye Amber." He slammed the door behind her.

Amber couldn't believe she couldn't get him to budge. Something had to break them up. She smirked a little as an idea came to mind.

Noelle was standing in front of a mirror looking at her hair and makeup making sure everything was right before she put her dress on. Eve came over and smiled in the mirror at her.

"Noelle you look beautiful." Eve placed the veil at the back of the curls she had pulled up at the back of her head and made sure it was tight so it wouldn't fall. Jenna and Trish brought the dress out .

"Are you ready?" Jenna asked as she took the top and Trish spaced out the bottom so Noelle could slip in without bumping her hair.

John was fixing his coat as His dad did his tie. Randy and Bob were fixing their cumberbuns. It was almost time to go meet and greet and then wait up front with the minister for Noelle to walk down the isle. John was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Noelle was starting to get nervous as Trish helped with her shoes and Eve got her flowers. Jenna look at her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You are beautiful."

"Thanks mom."

Everyone got seated and all the bridesmaids were finally down the isle when the music started. Bob kissed Noelle and looked her in the eye.

"I am so proud of you,you look gorgeous. I'll always be here for you no matter what ."

"I know Dad. Are you ready to give me away."

The started walking on cue and as Bob got halfway down the isle with her he finally answered. "No I'm really not."

Noelle saw what she thought was a small tear in his eye before she turned her attention on John. Randy was beside him smiling and John looked like he just won the lottery, and in his mind he did. Noelle and Bob made it down the isle he kissed her cheek then placed her hand in John's.

"Who gives this woman away?"

Bob cleared his throat. "Her mother and I do." He sat beside Jenna and took her hand.

The minister started and then it was time for Noelle to say her vows.

"John growing up I never had a stable life and when we met it wasn't under the best circumstances but we came together pretty fast and our love grew fast upon meeting. i wasn't one to believe in a true love or a soul mate but with everything we went through so early on in our relationship and the bumps we hit we still came back to each other. Now standing here with you before our family, friends, and god I know i have a soul mate everytime i look in your eyes i see everything our future together will be and as long as its us together we can handle it all. I love you so much and I never knew you could love one person so much and with our daughter even if we had nothing we still have it all."

John smiled and held her hand tighter. "Noelle I loved you from first sight and I knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. i know I've let you down before but i think together we have grown so much and our love is so strong nothing can break that. With you and Jonelle I have everything i'll ever need in life and I know that there is nothing in this world that will ever compare to what we have. Everyday our love grows stronger and sometime it feels so strong my heart could just bust.I've loved you from the beginning and I'll love you til one of us takes our last breath and then for eternity. you are my everything."

After the minister had them exchange ring he finally looked upon them. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

"You don't have to tell me twice. "John said taking her in his arms and kissing her as others laughed and applauded.

"I would like to present Mr, and Mrs John Cena."

Both Noelle and John turned together to address their guest for the first time as Man and Wife. Noelle got bombarded by her mom, and John's mom.

Karen gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I finally have a daughter. Welcome to our family."

"Thank you Karen."

They made their way to the doors so they could get pictures done with the wedding party and their families. most of it was a blur until it came time for their first dance.

Everyone danced and then the toast's passed everyone said something nice, and sweet. The food was great, and so was the cake. It was the day Noelle dreamed of. Nothing could ruin it.

Trish caught the bouquet and Randy caught the garner. Randy finally got a dance with his little sister.

"You know that I'll always support you thru anything right."

"I know that Randy. It's like everyone thinks I'm leaving the universe or something. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that but it's you and John now. You know. he'll be the one you run to now not me."

"Your still my brother, I'll still come to you I can complain about John to John ." She laughed.

Randy smiled. "True." He hugged his sister tight as they danced.

The reception finally came to an end and John and Noelle kissed everyone bye before they left for their honeymoon. Randy and Trish were gonna help Bob, Jenna ,Karen, and Daniel ( John's dad) with Jonelle while They were gone.

Noelle and John got in the car and John took her hand . "Are you ready ?"

Noelle smiled. "Oh yea." They waved as the rode away to the airport so they could catch their flight to Cancun.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long but I just got really stuck and had an idea for another story that I wanted to get down also. Here is the final chapter for the past stays in the past. There may be a sequel, a small one if I can get an idea together.**

Noelle sat in front of the vanity as the people doing her hair started curling her and her mom worked on her makeup. She kept going over and over the rehearsal from the night before. As she stood with John at the altar, she never felt more ready for this day than she had before. She felt her life finally coming together and as she looked at John she could see how happy he was for this day also. Hopefully things went right and nothing went to wrong. Jonelle was with Kelly getting ready with the bridesmaids and then they would be back for pictures.

(Knock, Knock)

Randy opened the door and smiled at Noelle through the mirror. "Sis you look beautiful."

"Thanks. Do you think John will think so?"

"If not he's an idiot and blind."

They finished her hair and helped her into her dress Randy smiled when she came from the dressing room. "I cannot believe you are getting married today"

"Me either...I never thought this day would come."

Randy hugged her tight. "No matter who your husband is you'll still be my baby sister. If he makes you mad you call me. I'll do the RKO."

Noelle laughed. " Thanks...I want you to know even though we've only really been siblings a few years I really can't imagine how different my life would have been if we never met. I can't see you not there in my life. It's like you've always been there."

"Awe sis, I have always been there just in the back ground."

Noelle kissed him on the cheek as Bob walked in. "Wow look at you, most gorgeous bride I have ever seen."

Randy walked back to where John was and smiled as he saw John going over his vows in his head.

"Nervous?"

John shook his head. "Nah, I've never been more ready. When she walks down that aisle , that will be the start of our future."

Randy patted him on the back. "You will be like my brother starting in like an hour….Are you scared?"

John laughed. "Sorry, but no."

Randy figured. They talked a bit more remembering times past before Bob came and told them it was time. John and Randy shook hands then headed out to stand by the Preacher.

Noelle was on pins and needles. Jenna was smiling as she watched her. "It will be fine. This is the start of your own family." Jenna kissed her cheeks then went to her seat.

The music started and the procession started. Bob took Noelle's hand. "You are without a doubt the strongest person I know. You and John will be fine, and you will see together you can accomplish anything. Your mother and I are so proud of everything you have accomplished and got through. You have never let any obstacle get in your way, and I know that as I look at you now I have never been so proud to call you my daughter."

Noelle smiled as she felt the tears prickle her eyes. "Dad I love you for everything you and Jenna have done for me. If it wasn't for you and her I would have probably given up a long time ago. I almost did, and now I know what having a true family is like. Thank you."

Bob kissed her cheek then tucked her arm around his.

"Are you ready to give me away?" Noelle asked as all eyes were on them and she saw John's smile widen.

Bob started walking her as her music gave way. "No. I'm not."

They continued to walk down the aisle and John and Noelle's eyes never left each other. There was no one there but them.

Bob took Noelle's hand and put it in John's "Be good to each other, cherish each other, and love each other like there may be no tomorrow. You two complete each other, and I'm glad you know that now."

Bob passed Noelle on, and shook John's hand before sitting by Jenna.

The pastor began. "Who give's this woman?"

Bob stood again. "Her mother, Brother, and I do."

"Love and marriage is not something that should be taken in lightly. It has tremendous responsibility, and there must be an understanding that through good and bad you both must be there for the other. Never give up or take the easy way out. The more you work together the stronger you will become together, and as a whole you will stand higher than anyone who may have given up fast."

He started reading from his book, and then said a prayer.

"The Bride and Groom have decided to write their own vows. John?.."

John took a deep breath. "I knew from the first time I saw you that you were my future. I knew it would take time and work but I knew that we were meant to be. I know I haven't always been the strong one like I should have been but I promise to you now that I am here fully heart and soul. I will never let you suffer or feel like you are alone as I have before. I know times will throw us bad and good and I also know that with you beside me the bad will never beat us or bring us down. I know whole heartedly that you have my heart from every beat it gives, and that with you my life is so much better. We have a beautiful daughter and in the time that passes I know our family will grow and be what we want it to be as long as we work together. I love you so much Noelle."

"Noelle.."

"I always thought that my life would never take a turn for the better. I never knew what real love for someone was like until I met you. I always had to be strong for myself and in time I have found that sometimes being strong alone doesn't make you strong it letting someone be strong for you that really gets you through the tough times. I know it won't be perfect or easy but we have learned from past experiences that taking things alone only gets us hurt. I'm giving you everything that I have and I know that with you my heart is safe. I know with you our daughter is safe. Whether we live well off or broke together is what will make us the richest people in the world. I promise to never take anything for granted. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life, and with you I feel complete, and whole finally….Are we getting married?"

John smiled and nodded. "Till the end of time our hearts will beat together."

"John take this ring and repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

The pastor handed Noelle her ring for John "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

John took her in his arms and kissed her so sweetly while everyone cheered.

"I know introduce to you the Cena family."

John picked up Jonelle and together with his wife's hand they walked together back up the aisle.

Greetings and well-wishers gave their best to the family and the reception started with great music and food.

John and Noelle danced to their song 'A thousand years by Christina Perri'

They looked so good together and happy. Pictures were being taken so much there was a flash in Noelle's eyes constantly. John danced with his daughter while Noelle danced with her dad for the father daughter dance. It was so perfect.

Randy kissed Noelle on the head. "If he gives you any grief you know my number."

Noelle nodded. "I won't lose touch I promise. You're my big brother."

"Don't forget it."

They cut the cake as fireworks went off the evening, and then the happy couple got ready to leave.

AS they got in the car Noelle looked at John and then put her window down blowing kisses to her family, Jenna holding Jonelle. Noelle waved as the car pulled out and everyone threw rice at them and flower petals. John's family and Noelle's family looked like a complete picture standing on the porch as they watched their kids leave.

Noelle turned to John "Where are we going?"

John kissed her hand. "We have the rest of our lives to plan things, let's just see where we end up."

Noelle smiled. They did have the rest of their lives together for anything that was thrown at them they would handle it…together.

The past never stays in the past but the future will always take you forward.

THE END!


End file.
